History will never repeat itself ever again
by cdaye8184
Summary: Damon confesses his love to Elena and then compels her. She didn't forget and it forces her to accept what she didn't want to.. will Stefan ruin this new, unforeseen relationship? Let's find out! It takes place in season 2 episode 8 and takes its own path
1. The Confession

_Damon confesses his love to Elena and then compels her. She didn't forget it somehow and it forces her to accept the truth she didn't want to. Will Stefan ruin this new, unforeseen relationship? Or will things run smoothly for the Delena relationship we all so desperately want to happen? Takes place in season 2 episode 'rose' and then transforms into my own version- probably not as realistic as I hope- as what will happen in the future between Elena and Damon. Rated T for some course language and sexual content later in the story. Nothing too serious but just for a heads up. _

_Hello, and thank you all for taking the opportunity to read my first fan fiction story. I have never written anything like this, ever but I think it's going to be a pretty good story all in all. Hope you enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think :)  
_

* * *

"Cute pj's" Damon did his usual trademark smirk that somehow caused Elena's heart to flutter every time she caught a glimpse of it.

He caught Elena off guard as she was leaving her bathroom. _What in the world is he doing here this late in the night?_

"I'm tired Damon" She sighed while slightly rolling her eyes which she automatically regretted and hoped he didn't notice. He didn't seem to.

"I brought you this" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out what looked like her necklace that Stefan had giving as far as she could tell. He held it out in front of him only an arm's reach away from her.

"Thank you" She reached out to get it but he pulled it back to his body before she had the chance to grab it. _Typical Damon._

"I just need to tell you something "he was gazing deep into her eyes.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace" she was worried.

He looked confused and froze for a brief moment" Well... because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life".

She felt the tears slowly building up "Damon please don't go there".

He held his arms up. "I just have to say it once" He stepped closer to her. "You just need to hear it." He inhaled deeply and took a step forward closing the distance between them. "I love you, Elena. And, it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you." It was barely noticeable but she caught a glimpse of a tear building up in the corner of Damon's left eye which he didn't notice happening; or at least tried to ignore." Why do you keep doing this? I don't deserve you but my brother does."

He leaned in towards her closing any inch of distance they had just had between them and slowly moved toward Elena's face. Elena lost herself for a moment and parted her lips just slightly waiting and ready for the kiss she had been longing for. His lips got closer to hers but at the last moment, he moved up and kissed her forehead so gently.

" God I wish you didn't have to forget this" she gave him a puzzled look which caused his eyes to release a look of pity." But you do" The single tear that had been holding on for dear life finally let loose and strayed down his flawless face. His pupils dilated and then contracted showing the sign of compulsion. He didn't say a word. He just left through her window without a sound leaving a confused and non compelled Elena.

_I cannot believe he just confessed his love for me. Why would he want me to forget it?_ Damon must not have remembered the fact that Elena slipped vervain into everything that she drank which cause his compulsion to be useless on her._ I have to talk to him.. I have to tell him what I've been meaning to tell him ever since the moment I met him. I need to. I can't pretend this anymore. I cant keep lying to everybody and most of all; I can't keep lying to myself._

She quickly changed into a sweater and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her car keys on the nightstand and descended quickly down the stairs.

"Elena! Where do you think you're going so late?" Jenna called out as she grabbed for the doorknob. "It's nearly midnight and you have school tomorrow."

"I'm heading over Stefan's." She quickly lied. "I promise I won't be long Aunt Jenna, I just have to run over there for a couple minutes."

"Ok but d-" Jenna didn't even have times to finish the sentence. Elena had already closed the door to her house and ran to her vehicle.

She backed out of the driveway and took off down the road towards the Boarding House. _How exactly am I going to do this? I love Stefan. I never planned on hurting him; I really thought we were going to be together forever. _She thought about turning back and forgetting that Damon's confession but she couldn't. It had made her come to her senses and realize she had been kidding herself all along. She was living this perfect life with her perfect boyfriend Stefan that she wasn't happy in. She thought she was because there was no reason not for her to be, but ever since she got to know Damon; she hasn't felt the same towards the younger brother. She felt sparks whenever she encountered Damon and her heart missed a beat every time he looked at her She shook her head at the thought of forgetting this idea. _I can't. I know this is going to crush Stefan but he needs the truth. Damon needs to know the truth. He don't deserve to be hurt anymore. And I can't lie to myself anymore. I am not that bitch. I will never be Katherine!_

Elena turned off into the Salvatore's driveway and got out of the car as quickly as she could. She ran to the steps and knocked on the door impatiently tapping her foot on the doorstep.

"Elena. Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Stefan greeted her warmly as he lightly kissed her lips and then smiled so beautifully at her. She shook the feeling of pity welling up in her stomach off and once again; forced herself into going through with the confession.

"Stefan. We need to talk. Let's go to your room." She grabbed his hand stepping into the boarding house leading the way to her soon to be new life.

They were both in Stefan's room sitting on the bed. Stefan could tell Elena was deep in thought and he was honestly afraid of what she had to say. What could possibly be so frustrating to her? He didn't know what was coming. She seemed right distant and hurt.

"Stefan, I can't do this anymore" the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I honestly never planned on this happening but I have to tell you before it's too late. I can't be her. I don't want to be her." Elena reached for Stefan grasping him into a hug as she cried on his comforting shoulders.

"Who's her Elena?" He felt as though he knew the answer to who the person was and he was also pretty sure he knew what this was about and what her next confession would be. Stefan was so smart and amazing. Elena dreaded the next words that were going to flow from her lips but they came out anyway.

"Katherine Stefan. I can't be like her. I know I look like her and I know I have some of the same traits as her but I'm not her and that's why I'm so confused. I don't know why both you and Damon are in love with me and it kills me that I'm slowly making history repeat itself but I can't do it. I love you Stefan, I truly do. You have changed me forever. I found love... I have never loved anyone like I loved you in my entire life but the truth is..." she paused for a moment and looked towards the door still crying her heart out trying to conquer up the words she was about to finally reveal to him but most of all; herself. " I love Damon too. And I think I love him more. Well I love him in a way that I don't love you. I love you but somewhere along the way my love for you transformed from being romantic to the kind of love I have for my friends." She signed at the revelation she was speaking. "I know I can't have both of you nor do I want the both of you. It isn't right to be with two people. I know that. But, I think that my best choice is Damon. I never planned this I swear to you , and believe me there is nothing wrong with you. You're the most perfect man I've ever met but you're too good for me. You treat me too kind, too fragilely and you deserve someone better that me. You deserve somebody that can commit to you and only you. You need somebody who will think only about you. It what's you deserve and I'm sorry that I can't be the one to give it to you". She frowned and buried her face in her chest

"Elena…" He too was crying now and at a loss for words. He literally just got shattered by the women of his dreams. He felt in his heart that they were going to be together forever, that she was the one. She was his angel, his light, the reason why he still wanted to be alive even if he was a vampire. She made his non living life worth living and his non beating heart flutter and jump everyday. "I understand. I know that there was no way I could have prevented you from falling in love with my brother, I know that. I guess I had a feeling deep down in the pit of my stomach that this had happened. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I had an amazing honor to call you my girlfriend..." He smiled at her weakly trying not to reveal his true feelings but Elena knew him better than that. He was trying to be strong for her but she could see right through him how he was really feeling.

"Stefan, we still need to be friends. I can't loose you." She grabbed a hold of his hand. "You'll always be a part of me. I'll always love you in someway. But I understand if you don't want to be around me for a while. I wouldn't want to. I just need to know that we will be alright in the future, hopefully the near one" She added and she was hurt. She did not want this to happen but Elena Gilbert can not control what fate has in store for her.

He was now at a lost for words. "Elena it'll take sometime. I love you" he stood up and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss. She didn't fight back because she knew that both of them needed one last kiss.

"I love you, Elena" Stefan sobbed.

"I'll always love you Stefan" She meant every word of it, just not the way he had hoped. She wouldn't love him in the way she had hoped. Her past dreams of them living a wonderful life together had now become memories that she had only hoped.

As she finished saying his name, he was already gone out the door leaving a guilty Elena and a soon-to-be hysterical Stefan.


	2. Overheard

_Thanks Sunshine for the review! I really hope you all who read this enjoyed it. This is the first story I have ever written, based on a tv show or not. I have never written before now but some stories on here really inspired me to try it and it gave me ideas of my own. I hope you like it._

_I'm really trying - Courtney._

* * *

Elena sat on Stefan's bed, incapable of managing to do anything else. She had been crying the past half hour. She had no idea what else to do. For all she knew Stefan was never coming back and she still had to muck up the courage to confess her true feelings to Damon. _How am I going to tell Damon now? What if he'll hate me for hurting his_ _brother?_ She heard a low creek in the hallways floorboards just beyond Stefan's room. She almost missed it.

"Hello? Damon is that you out there?" but he never responded and this made Elena quite uneasy. The door was wide open but it was too dark in the corridor to see past it. She stood up, just about to check out the noise when the beautiful pair of cerulean eyes she loved was staring right into her soul.

"Hello, Elena." He shot a slight smile that warmed up her whole body and made her tingle from her head to her toes.

"Damon! I have to talk to you…" The smile on his face grew even wider and Elena shot him a curious look.

" I already know."

"You do?" Her face twisted from the confusion.

He put his hands up to his ears, patted them and smirked." I have an excellent sense of hearing, remember".

"Oh yeah..." she trailed off and went deep into thought." Damon, I'm sorry" She paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't realize it and I wanted to ignore it so it would go away, or so I hoped. I thought it would and I did it because I'm not her Damon. But before you ask you about what you heard, I just need to know that you too, know that I'm not Katherine." He could read the fright all over her face and he noticed the way her body tensed up as she repeated the 150 year old vampire's name.

"Elena, listen to me. I know that you're not Katherine. I knew it from the very beginning. Stefan wasn't the only one who studied you for months. I watched you whenever he didn't. I know that I was obsessed and still 'loved' her first when I came to Mystic Falls but that changed. I realized she pretended to be someone she isn't. She is vile, selfish, cranky, sly, dramatic, obnoxious and so much more but you…" He stepped into her reach and wrapped his arms around her before he continued."… You are the most honest, caring, loving, gentle, sweet girl that I've ever met. You're beautiful inside and out, Elena. You care for others, unlike her." His eyes started to fill up as did hers as the truth finally came out. Their feelings were surfaced and revealed to each other and right now it was the best feeling in the world for the both of them." The thing that caught my heart though, Elena, was that you care for me. You knew who I was and yet you weren't afraid of me. I did nothing to make you like it. I did everything that would normally make someone dislike…no, hate me. But you, you didn't care for the most part. You forgave me every single time and you had faith in me that I would change. You changed me in more ways than one. I thank you so much for that."

Elena backed up a couple steps from Damon and sat back down on Stefan's bed. Everything she could ever imagine started flooding throughout her thoughts but the most important thing that stood out was that _I changed him._

While she sat reminiscing about his speech moments ago that changed her life forever, he just stood there; examining every inch of her body. Her perfectly straight mahogany hair,

her flawless face with those cute rosy cheeks and her amazing big brown doe eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. They went on for miles and they revealed so many of her emotions to him without her even saying. He could tell that she was overwhelmed, deep in thought, happy and confused, all just by looking into her eyes.

He was so caught up in the beauty of her that he didn't realize she stood up again. Neither of them suspected what she was about to do but she found herself moving in towards him placing her lips on his. The kiss sent sparks throughout both of their bodies, electricity ignited in the room as their love for each other exploded and became known to the world but most of all; to themselves. Both Elena and Damon have waited so long to act upon these feelings. Deep down them both knew it was going to happen; it was just a matter of time. They got lost in each others mouths and Elena forgot to breathe. It wasn't the same scenario for Damon because he didn't need oxygen. When Elena finally came back to reality she was out of breathe and pulled away from Damon gasping for air until her lungs were filled again. She looked at Damon carefully examining his expression which turned into a smile and then he chuckled. Elena blushed and smiled back. Right now; neither of them could be happier.


	3. Truth Revealed

Thanks for the reviews guys. I know there are only a couple but seeing this is my first story and people are actually reading it mean a lot to me! Please keep telling me what you think. Your thoughts will impact what I write next depending on if you're heading in the same direction I am lol. :) But now you know why Damon was the way he was. As for chapter updates, I know that I did two tonight and that probably won't always happen but you guys shouldn't have to wait anymore than a few days for another chapter to appear and if it do take longer, I will be sure to inform you! But thanks again for reading my story and I can't wait to see where it ends up!

Love, Courtney xx.

* * *

_He was so caught up in the beauty of her that he didn't realize she stood up again. Neither of them suspected what she was about to do but she found herself moving in towards him placing her lips on his. The kiss sent sparks throughout both of their bodies, electricity ignited in the room as their love for each other exploded and became known to the world but most of all; to themselves. Both Elena and Damon have waited so long to act upon these feelings. Deep down them both knew it was going to happen; it was just a matter of time. They got lost in each others mouths and Elena forgot to breathe. It wasn't the same scenario for Damon because he didn't need oxygen. When Elena finally came back to reality she was out of breathe and pulled away from Damon gasping for air until her lungs were filled again. She looked at Damon carefully examining his expression which turned into a smile and then he chuckled. Elena blushed and smiled back. Right now; neither of them could be happier._

* * *

Elena had already admitted her feelings. There was just one more thing she needed to say out loud to make it all real. "I love you, Damon"

"I love you Elena, and if you let me, I'll spend forever showing you". His eyes lit up like the night sky on a clear night as did hers. She was speechless and incapable of thinking about anything right now. Instead of speaking she just kissed him once again. _He is so sweet. I cannot believe I didn't realize the man he truly was until recently. _He too was thinking._ My life is finally complete. I have a reason to be happy again, a reason to live. I have to tell her though. I have to tell her why I was the way that I was._

"Elena. There's just one thing I need you to understand." He heard her heart speed up." No, don't worry sweetheart. It isn't anything bad. I just want you to know why I was so heartless and selfish and mean to you. You didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you. I'm almost too lucky that you feel the way you do about me because I regret every second of hurting you. The idea of causing you pain gives me this feeling that I can't explain but I will make it up to you, I promise" His words were completely true because she could see the regret written all over his perfect face. He was lost in her eyes giving her a look that showed her he meant what he said. He really would make it up to her, if it was the last thing he did. Damon would do anything in his power for Elena and he was going to make sure he fixed whatever insecurity he had ever caused her. She just stood there looking into his astonishing blue eyes waiting for him to speak again." Okay... Well there isn't any really easy way to put this so I'm going to have to start with back in 1864 so it may be a little long". He chuckled and gave her a little peck on the lips to ease the tension that had suddenly built between them." Katherine came to us with nobody to go to, nowhere to go so we took her in. She had no family, only Emily and we felt bad for her. She told us the sad lame pity story of how her parents died in a fire and she barely survived. We believed her because she was beautiful and so convincing and seemed so nice. Stefan and I never thought that we'd fall in love with the same girl, but we did. I had no intention of falling for Katherine when she arrived and I didn't until afterwards because as you know; I was at war on and off. She got to know Stefan first, claimed his heart and basically put him in her trance. Then when I came home, she started spending less time with Stefan. She told me she only toyed with him while I was gone and that she had wanted me all along. She wanted the older, better brother. And I believed her and fell for her. She had me hypnotized as well. She played the both of us. One night she would take me out on a date and sleep with me and the next night she would do the same with Stefan. It took us months to figure out that she was with us both but when we did; we didn't care. We were too memorized by her. We didn't realize how stupid we were being at the time because we thought that she just needed time to choose. She really needed forever we later found out. I willingly drank her blood when I found out what she was but Stefan was compelled. I thought it was astounding at the time. How she was immortal and lived nearly five centenaries before I met her. Stefan was disgusted at first; thought she was a monster and refused to stay with her. She compelled him to like her until he actually forced himself into believing he liked the idea she was in. But once he was back to loving Katherine, nothing got in his way. "He took Elena's hand and walked her to his room." When our father and some of the other founding families went after the vampires' we did whatever we could to save Katherine. Our father killed us both. He turned his back on his sons because we got tangled up with a vampire. With us having vampire blood in our system, we came back. Of course we had to feed to complete the transformation... But I didn't want to do it. I was willing to die rather than become a monster without Katherine. I thought that she was dead; burned in that fire so I didn't care about living. It's not like I had anything besides Katherine anyway. It was too late for Stefan, he already fed and he brought this girl to me that he had compelled and being around her I couldn't refuse. Stefan made me feel guilty. He said he wanted his brother by his side for all eternity and for a split second just long enough for me to lose it; I agreed with him. Stefan wanted to turn, I didn't and it's because of him that I'm a monster. I know he wanted his brother but I didn't care." Elena could hear through his words that he was starting to get emotional but he ignored it and kept going so she also ignored it and she kept listening." He told me that we'll be brothers forever but I just shunned him down, swore on him and promised him an eternity of misery. I kept it up until you came into the picture. I despised him for ruining me. It hurt me every single day of my life that I wasn't human anymore and I missed it more than anything. I still miss it more than anything. I didn't want to feel anymore. They say vampires can turn off their emotions but they can't. We can pretend we do, but it still haunts us every second of every day. It's just easier to put it in the back of our minds and ignore it. It's gone while we think about other things but whenever we're alone, whenever we remember the past; it's there to haunt us."

"Damon" Elena hugged into him teary-eyed as well." I never knew, Stefan never told me your side. I shouldn't have thought that way about you." She was cut off by his soft fingers brushing over her mouth.

"Don't feel sorry sweetheart, you didn't know. I knew that. But Elena, I'm glad that I was like that. In a way I am glad because if I wasn't an ass to you sometimes; you wouldn't have noticed me like you did. You wouldn't have gotten to know me as much as you did and most importantly, you wouldn't of changed me" His eyes

Were glistening and gleaming and she couldn't help but smile." You weren't the only person I changed, Damon. I changed myself too. I learned what I really want in life. What I want is you. I'm sorry for not realizing it until now but the best things in life take time. Me and you took time but we did it and now look where we are." She looked up at him and blinked a couple of times. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen._ I can get use to this._

"You made me the happiest man on this planet tonight, Elena and considering how this night started I want to end it the perfect way as well." She couldn't quite understand what he was going to say but he quickly did." Elena, will you be my girlfriend?" with this their eyes just locked momentarily, long enough for Elena to digest those words and for the butterflies to settle.

"Of course" She jumped into his arms and kissed him. As they kissed, many feelings flowed through their bodies, happiness, relief, joy, love, arousal, passion, intimacy. They were still kissing but now they were lid on Damon's bed and Elena was on top of him. He could smell her arousal just as easily as she could feel his. She rolled off him onto the bed as his soft lips moved from hers to her neck. She let out a low moan. While his kisses went lower down her body she began to feel the butterflies again. He gently lifted off her shirt and began to kiss the parts of her breasts that weren't covered by her bra until he finally undid it. He moved his way back up to her lips and she began to undress him. First she removed his silk dress shirt by unbuttoning it. Once his skin was revealed she glided her hands down his torso sending shivers throughout his whole body. She fidgeted with the belt for a moment before removing his pants and when she did this he was reaching for the buttons on her jeans. The only things between them now were her panties and his boxers.


	4. Overnight

Thanks again for the reviews and alerts! Still not many but it means a bunch to me.I am so happy that people have added me to their alerts. If you read this story review please. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what should happen next :)

Not a whole lot went on in this chapter but I wanted to fit some pieces together and make things come into place. I hope you liked it!

-Courtney xx.

* * *

Before all of their clothes were completely removed, they just lay down and kissed, building up their arousal and intimacy. They were building up their desire and need for each other. Finally Damon decided to remove Elena's red lace panties. He kissed his way up her leg and pulled them off slowly with his teeth making sure to give her shivers throughout her entire body and he succeeded. As the panties were slowly removed from Elena's legs, she gradually moved her hands downstairs and teased him a little bit before starting to remove his silky blue boxers. She too, removed them with her mouth making sure to give him a little pleasure before actually hauling them off him.

Now both of them were naked in front of each other and they were completely stunned with each others body. Damon finally got to see her perfect curves, her tight stomach, nice breasts, and smooth legs. _Every part of her is perfect. She is so beautiful._

Elena finally got to see all of him. She once seen his stomach but it was hidden for the most part behind the sides of his shirt but now everything was revealed. She noticed his amazing chiseled abs, his hairless torso. _He is gorgeous._

Both of them thought the same way about each other and they felt the same way about each other but now it was time to show each other what they really felt and thought. Damon began to kiss Elena allover from her head to her toe building up both of their desire. Every single kiss that he placed on her body sent unbearable pleasure throughout her entire body. It caused her heart to flutter, her eyes to roll, and her voice to purr and moan. Damon rolled over on Elena and pulled the blankets over them and they drifted into their own perfect world where they became one. Nobody else mattered. The problems that they faced didn't matter right now. They were going to be there later so there was no point to worry. Everything was perfect. Their love felt as if it could defeat anything. As if it would make everything better; but they knew that this wasn't the case. But it was for now. After an hour and a half Damon finished inside of Elena and both of them were lid down in each others arms just staring into each others eyes. Everything was perfect tonight and nothing interrupted it. There were no thoughts of Katherine or Stefan or anyone else for that matter.

Elena felt the happiest she had felt in a very long time. She had had sex with Stefan many times but it didn't make her feel the way Damon did. It felt like a job, like a duty. She did it just to make him feel good and to get it over with but she was never satisfied like she should have been. He was more passionate, more exciting, wilder but yet gentle. When he made love to her it made her feel like nothing in this world could hurt her._ I know this all happened very fast but my feelings for Damon are so strong, and tonight was never a better time to prove it._ The thoughts of this made her smile and he noticed. She wasn't sure if they moved too fast. They probably did but there was no point in taking things slow when they have already skipped so many steps.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" He placed kisses on her forehead but she didn't respond. She just kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Minutes passed and they stayed silent. They didn't need to say anything. They just showed each other everything that they needed to say so there was no need for words right now.

Damon started thinking about Elena and how he was feeling about her. _She is more amazing than I had imagined. The way she looks at me as we make love make me feel like the only guy on this world, and she's mine. _

"Thank you, Elena". She smiled but gives him a confused look.

"For what?"

"For making me feel love again. I'll never be able to thank you enough but I'll try to do it as much as I can, and for the rest of your life. But sweetheart we should get some rest, it's nearly dawn." He kissed her lips gently and they both feel into a deep sleep.

By the time they woke up it was nearly noon. After lying in bed for a while, Elena finally got up and headed to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower. She turned the faucet on waiting for the water to heat up before she got it. She went over to the mirror and looked at herself in it. She was still naked. She feel different, she looked different. Her face had more glow to it and she couldn't seem to get rid of the smile that was on her face. She replayed moments of last night in her head while she stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit her skin. She hadn't planned on staying there so she had to use his body wash and his shampoo but she didn't mind. She always loved the scent he carried around with him and she realized it was his body wash. She didn't mind smelling like him for a day. She finished up her shower and stepped out drying herself off and then putting on one of Damon's robes before heading back to his bedroom. She smelt something delicious in the hall wall and wondered what it was. When she neared Damon's bedroom it became stronger. He had made her breakfast. There were eggs, bacon, and pancakes. The eggs were her favorite way, scrambled with cheese to make an omelet. The bacon was perfectly fried, not to soft, not to crispy. And the pancakes were mouthwatering, fluffy and filled with chocolate chips.

"Thank you baby, you didn't have to do that. We could have headed out for breakfast" she truly was grateful for the breakfast. He was so sweet to her; she loved him so much already.

"No Elena, it was really no problem. The least I can do actually. I would have loved to go out to breakfast with you but you never went home last night and Aunt Jenna is probably worried sick about you. You should head home after you eat and get dressed".

He was right. Elena had completely forgotten that she told Aunt Jenna that she would be home not long after she left. She hadn't taken her phone with her either because she figured she wasn't going to be that long.

"I'll just tell her that I got really tired and didn't want to risk driving home drowsy. She won't even question that, you know Jenna. She worries more than an old women" This made Damon laugh. Elena always managed to come up with something to get her out of trouble.

Elena put her hair up into a ponytail and put back on the clothes she had on from last night. Damon walked her to the door.

"Call me later, we could watch a movie or go out to supper. I had an amazing time sweetheart" he kissed her forehead gently and then moved to her lips.

"I will, that sounds perfect. I had a wonderful time too, Damon. It was perfect, I love you."

She kissed him back and then moved out the door.

"I love you too, kitten". He smiled and she smiled back and then she went home.

It was a beautiful sunny autumn day in Mystic Falls. Elena observed the trees and the sky as she drove home.

"Jenna" Elena called out to her aunt to see if she was home." I'm home".

"ELELA, I've been calling you all night and all morning, where the hells were you? I don't make many rules with you but I expect you to let me know if you're going to be gone all night".

"I'm sorry. I went to Damon's and we talked. I got tired and I was afraid to drive home because I was drowsy. I left my phone upstairs so I didn't bother to call." She made it so believable but something she said threw Jenna off.

"Damon?" she said with a weird look." Why were you talking to Damon? I thought you were over there to see Stefan." Elena just looked down without answering her aunt's question." Elena please tell me what's going on".

"Jenna... Stefan and I broke up. Last night Damon came over earlier and he told me he loved me. I realized that I love him too. I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to hurt Stefan. I love them both but I love Damon more so I had to tell Stefan, I didn't want to betray him."

Her aunt could tell the hurt in her voice.

"It's okay sweetie, we can't help who we fall in love with. If Stefan really loves you he would want what is best for you although he is probably hurt that the person you love is his brother." She smiled but that quickly left leaving a serious face. "Damon is an ass though so watch out Elena" She warned

"Yes, I know that. Thanks Aunt Jenna" Elena chuckled and made her way upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her journal behind a silly old photo she had for ages. She had to write down everything that happened last night. She knew she wouldn't forget moments like those but she had to write them down so she knew every detail perfectly.

_ Dear Diary,_

_Last night Damon came over just as I was about to go to sleep. He was in my room when I got out of the shower and he had my necklace. But, he said he had something to tell me before he gave it back. He confessed his love to me! He compelled me but it didn't work somehow. He forgot that I mix vervain into everything I drink. I finally let myself realize that I loved him too. I had too. I can't deny it anymore. I've mentioned it in here but I haven't even wrote it down before; I only gave hints. So then I went over there to tell Stefan which didn't go well obviously, I didn't expect it too. I didn't plan on hurting him but I did and I feel bad but he should understand love. You can't help who it's with. He needs time he told me but I think in a couple months or week we'll be able to talk again and become friends. Something in the pit of my stomach is doubting this though. Right before Stefan left; he seemed off. Like something about him was going to change. Like he was going to become somebody else because of what I had done. I hope I am wrong. _

_Damon heard the whole conversation with Stefan so he knew how I felt about him too. He asked me to be his girlfriend after a long conversation we had about his past. He told me what really happened back in 1864 and now I know why he was the way he was towards me. He promised he would make it up to me for the rest of my life and he has already started doing it. I haven't felt like this since before my parents died._

_We kissed and ended up making love. It was the most amazing thing I have experienced in my life. It was perfect. He is so perfect! His body, his touch, his smile, his eyes, his smell, I love everything about him. He makes me feel a way nobody ever did before. He actually completes me. This morning he made breakfast for me while I was showering. It was so sweet and it tasted delicious. This is the man I want to spend a long time with... if not forever._


	5. Reappearance

_I'm starting to like where this is going and I hope you girls like it too. Please review!  
_

* * *

_He actually completes me. This morning he made breakfast for me while I was showering. It was so sweet and it tasted delicious. This is the man I want to spend a long time with... if not forever._

* * *

As Elena wrote her final words, her writing started getting rushed and sloppy so she finished up her entry and put it on her nightstand next to her lamp and drifted into a deep sleep. Her mind was full of too many thoughts so she began to dream about Damon. He was all that was on her mind all night since she left his house. It was like he was her conscious. He had her in a spell or something because she was completely mesmerized and she knew it.

She awoke to the beautiful morning light shining its rays in through her window. She glanced over at the clock and moaned in frustration because of the time. It was 10:00 am but she was hoping to at least get to sleep in until noon seeing she took the day off school anyway. Jenna probably wouldn't say anything because it's not like Elena to miss much school. She was just too overwhelmed to go there today; too much was happening around her. She lid in bed for a few minutes staring at the ceiling recalling if yesterday was a dream before finally deciding to get up and head to the bathroom to freshen up. She quickly got a shower, put her hair in a messy bun and headed downstairs to get breakfast. Nobody else in the house was awake yet so she tried to be as quiet as possible. She was startled by Alaric's presence in the kitchen when she got there. He noticed her enter the room.

"Hi Elena" He was just as startled to see her. He hoped that he would have finished before she or Jeremy woke up so they wouldn't see him not dressed.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman" She gave him a short smile and then quickly turned to the fridge door rummaging to find something decent to eat.

"No please Elena, call me Alaric or Rick." He started munching on his bowl of cereal again." Uh… I know this may be a little weird, waking up to find your history teacher down in your kitchen in his boxers eating breakfast. I understand but I just want you to know that I think Jenna is amazing. I really like her Elena and things are starting to get serious."

"Yeah _Rick_, I know. Aunt Jenna is amazing and I'm glad she met you. She need's somebody like you to take care of her and help her forget all the bad things that have happened over the last year and I think that's you. You've already helped her. You have helped us so much. There couldn't be anyone better for her than you". Elena became annoyed after minutes of food searching to find nothing that really appealed to her this morning. She glanced in the pantry and then back in the fridge one more time before deciding that she was going to go out to breakfast this morning. Who better to ask than Damon? She got out her phone and gave him a quick text.

_Good morning :) I'm heading to the café for breakfast, care to join me? Love, E_

He didn't respond right away so she figured he wasn't awake yet but after a couple of minutes he replied back.

_Good morning sweetheart! You woke me but it's alright. I'd love to go out to breakfast with you. Be there in 15. xo, DS_

The café wasn't that far away and seeing as Damon was going to be fifteen minutes she decided to walk, it would have only taken her five to drive there anyway and it would give her more time to think; to process the jumble of ideas in her mind. By the time Elena got there and got seated Damon was just arriving.

They had a wonderful time together that day. Elena ordered a delicious omelet with bacon on the side and Damon ordered a simple eggs, bacon and toast breakfast considering he didn't even need to eat it but he did anyway so people wouldn't suspect anything. They finally finished and when they were heading out the doors of the café, Damon insisted on walking her home.

"I'll come pick you up later" He reached for her waist and pulled her into his arms pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'll be waiting" she never took her eyes off him. She loved his eyes, they were like electricity.

"I'll be here around seven" He hugged her tighter before kissing her on her forehead and letting her go.

"I love you" The sweetest smile she had ever seen swept over his face. He loved hearing he say that she loved him. It made him feel a little bit more complete every time those words escaped her beautiful lips. It literally was music to his ears.

"I love you too, Elena" He leaned in slightly to kiss those beautiful lips, then he gave her one more smile and headed back in the opposite direction where they just came from; towards home

She watched him until he was out of sight and headed inside with happiness building up. She closed her front door and she just leaned against it smiling. _I'm falling for him more and more every single time I see him. Every single time I talk to him. This was the right choice, I know it was, it has to be because I haven't felt about anybody like this, this fast, ever. I love Damon._ As his gorgeous image still reflected and bounced through Elena's thoughts she headed upstairs to her room. She didn't expect to see who was there.

Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Hello, Elena" there was no smile in his face, just coldness and a stern look that she hadn't yet witnessed.

"Hi" was all she managed to choke out. He looked different since she last seen him. She knew something was going to change; she had a feeling but she had hoped she was wrong. She couldn't tell what it was though. "What are you doing here, Stefan?"

"I just needed to see you. I miss you Elena." His words were a bit slurred but they were still cold. He was drinking.

"Stefan, are you drunk? She completely ignored what he said. He started stepping towards her making her heart flutter out of fright.

"Yes, Elena I am. For the past few days that's all I've been doing. It helps me forget the pain, it numbs it for a while" For a split second he revealed the hurt he felt and she wanted to comfort him like she did before but she couldn't. She didn't want him to think anything and she didn't want to do it to Damon or herself. "I can still you still feel for me Elena. Your heart started racing as soon as I moved toward you."

"That's because I'm scared, Stefan. I'm afraid of you right now. You're drunk and you're upset and I know that is not a good combination for anybody. The only thing I feel for you is friendship and pity. I didn't want this to happen. "She paused. "I'm sorry. I really am but we had the most honest relationship and I wanted to stay completely honest with you because you meant the world to me. You still mean a lot to me." She couldn't think of anything else to say so she looked down and started playing with the hem on her shirt trying to pry the stitching apart.

She didn't look up until she realized he wasn't saying anything. When she did; she was horrified. He was a monster. His veins were pulsating underneath his eyes which were turned crimson. His fangs were slightly revealed between his lips. Elena was shocked. She couldn't move because she was frozen in fear.

"Stefan" Elena cried out." What's wrong?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this! You told me you were happy. You promised we would be together forever." His voice got louder and she could guess he was angry because his arm flew over to her lamp and knocked it off her burrow causing it to break into millions of tiny pieces.

"I know Stefan. I really thought so" she spoke softly trying to sooth him with her voice. "But things change, you know that. I didn't plan on ever meeting Damon after you described him let alone fall in love with him. He changed as I got to know him Stefan, and I liked it. He did it for me and that drew me to him."

He injected her words before speaking again. "It doesn't add up. I bet that asshole compelled you. That's the only way this would happen and you would run to him". His vampire features were coming back again.

"No Stefan. He didn't compel me. I never take off this necklace and I put vervain in everything." She placed it between her fingers showing him.

"It still doesn't add up" His words were furious now and she was afraid that he might try to hurt her any second." Do you know what this has done to me Elena? I'm drinking human blood again".

"Stefan, no" Elena's voice pleaded and she gasped holding her hands over her mouth. "Don't lose your progress after all you've been through. Don't do this Stefan, it isn't worth it."

He laughed." It isn't worth it?" He spat and his words were filled with disgust. "Of course it's worth it. When I found you I found my reason to live again and now it's gone. I have nothing so I don't care what happens to me" Tears escaped his eyes but his face didn't turn back into the beautiful face she loved. It was horrid, twisted and demented. He was not the same Stefan right now. She stepped towards him willing to give him a hug but he was faster than her. He used his vampire speed and grabbed her by the arms pinning her up against the wall.

"Stefan, stop it you're hurting me." He didn't listen to her. He cupped her face with his hand and slowly moved her hair revealing her neck.

He paused for a minute knowing that if he hurt her she would hate him forever. Did he really care? He had lost it all anyway. What was one drink going to do? He didn't want to hurt her but her blood was screaming his name. He couldn't resist after drinking human blood again. He looked at her noticing the tears that were streaming down her face. He hurt her again, not physically but emotionally. He promised he would never hurt her and now he's going to do it twice in one night. He would hate himself but all the feelings that were flowing through him made him not care for that split second he lost his humanity and plunged into her neck viciously piercing it with his fangs.


	6. The Promise

_Here's chapter 6, i hope you enjoy! And please, review :)  
_

* * *

_He hurt her again, not physically but emotionally. He promised he would never hurt her and now he's going to do it twice in one night. He would hate himself but all the feelings that were flowing through him made him not care for that split second he lost his humanity and plunged into her neck viciously piercing it with his fangs._

* * *

"Stefan" Elena cried out in pain. "Stop it, you're hurting me."

He ignored her as the taste of her sweet blood entered his mouth and slithered down his throat. He could feel her kicking and shoving trying to break free of his grasp but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Please stop. This isn't you Stefan!" As she said the last few words her vision and her thoughts were becoming more distant and fuzzy. She was losing too much blood and it was about to cause her to black out. Everything was getting dark and things started to close in. "Something's wrong Stefan, everything's going black. Stop and help me please" She begged. Her last few words were barely a whisper but Stefan heard them perfectly and chose to ignore them. He didn't pay attention but he heard them. Somewhere deep inside him he knew he should stop. He knew that he was killing her but her blood tasted so much better than any human blood he had ever drank before and he had no idea why but he didn't care. He wasn't going to drop until every ounce was drained from her body.

"Stefan" Elena's kicks and punches ended. She was no longer conscious. But Stefan continued to drink anyway trying to digest the last traces of life from her body. He was beginning to be satisfied but his thirst wasn't nearly quenched yet. It would take more than Elena to fulfill this raging thirst that was controlling him. He didn't know how many people it would take, how many kills he would have to perform but he was going to do it and he was starting with Elena Gilbert. He would regret this.

Stefan was pulled from Elena's grasp and slung into the wall.

"Get away from her." Damon roared and he was dead serious because his fangs had also protruded and the veins under his eyes were pulsating like crazy.

"You get away from her. She's supposed to be with me, not you." He used his vampire speed to pin Damon up against the wall. Stefan only recently started drinking human blood again so Damon was still way stronger than him but Stefan was still full of spite and fierce. He plied Stefan's hands from his neck and forced him on the ground, keeping him there with his foot on his throat.

"That wasn't your decision to make, little brother." Demons smirk escaped his lips for a second." I thought she was going to stay with you too. I thought I was going to have to watch you be with the women I love forever. I didn't plan this, nor did she." He paused." Hell, it just happened and I wasn't going to turn her down."

These words made Stefan uneasy and he tried to get up. He tried to break free from his brother's hold but he knew before he even tried to get loose that it wasn't happening.

"I knew you were going to be like this someday." He pointed his free hand's finger at Stefan and chuckled for a second. "For the last century and a half you always got what you wanted. You were always the first choice, the better brother..." Stefan cut him off.

"I am the better brother" he managed to choke out.

"See Stef, that's where you're wrong now. Look over there" he pointed towards Elena who lay unconscious on the floor." If that's the women you think you should be with for the rest of your life, why is she almost dead? Huh? You were always the better choice. You can't stand the fact that for once just once, I'm wanted. I'm the better one. Accept it." His words were no longer soft. "Now, I suggest you leave until you get your problems sorted out. And just remember, the next time you so much as touch Elena I will kill you. I'll drive a steak right through that heart of yours. Now go" Damon moved his foot allowing Stefan to get up. He never said anything but he lunged out the window with vampire speed.

Damon ran over to Elena and cradled her in his arms.

"Elena" He shook her trying to wake her up before he put his head on her chest to check her pulse. She had a pulse but it was distant and weak. The only way she would survive was if Damon gave her his blood which he didn't think twice about doing. He bit his arm and shoved it into her mouth. "Sweetheart, drink this." At first she didn't respond to him but once it filled her mouth she had to swallow and then she drank more. When Damon felt that she had enough he removed his arm from her lips and brought her body upward facing him.

Elena opened her eyes and looked around before looking at him. "Damon. Did I die?" Fright filled voice as the idea of her being a vampire raced throughout her thoughts.

"No, you didn't die Elena. Don't worry. I just had to feed you my blood to get some back in your system. You're too weak, I had to. Stefan nearly drained you dry." She put her fingers up to his mouth.

"Shh, I know. I know. You don't have to explain to me why you helped me" She leaned up to give him a kiss and he happily gave her one back.

"How do you feel now? Do you need some rest?" He stood up with her still in his arms moving towards her bed.

"I'm better. I feel tired and my neck is throbbing. I don't want to go to sleep. I'm afraid he'll come back."

"He isn't going to come back" He reassured her. "I told him I'd kill him if he did" he smirked.

Elena glared at him but didn't scold him for saying he would kill Stefan and it surprised Damon. "Why did he do this? He told me he would never hurt me"

"Well..." Damon sighed. "Stefan isn't exactly good when it comes to dealing with rejection. He always got what he wanted. He was always the favorite, always the first choice. Father adored him because he was Giuseppe's servant you could say. He always chose Stefan over me and so did everybody except my mother. She died right after Stefan was born so I have no idea if she would have liked him better or not but she always called me her angel boy." He smiled sadly. "I guess where you didn't want him anymore he figured nobody could. He's suffering because he never had to deal with it in over a century" Damon thought about it some more "Plus the fact that he's drinking human blood again didn't make you exactly safe to begin with."

"I never thought he'd turn into this kind of person. He was always so gentle." Elena wrapped her arms around Damon and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"We're vampires. He had to snap sooner or later" He chuckled." I know he almost killed you and I'll never forgive him for that but he was going to get like that sooner or later. God only knows how many other people he's hurt... Or killed in the past few days" Elena flinched as Damon said this._ He was right. He could've killed dozens of people since then and it would have been my entire fault. _As long as he didn't touch Bonnie, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy or Matt she wasn't too concerned. She didn't want him killing at all but if it wasn't the people she was really close to, it wasn't as bad.

"Do you think he'll go back to the way he was before?" Elena asked.

"Only time will tell. If he can't deal with the fact that you're gone forever, he may go ballistic. But if he can accept it, you may get your bunny loving vampire back as a friend" Damon had to throw in a bit of humor somewhere.

"I just hope he don't hurt anymore people because he's hurting himself too. I've seen how he gets. If he gets through this he's going to feel nothing but guilt" She ignored Damon's attempt at humor. Elena actually started feeling bad for him but she shook the feeling off. She wasn't ready to feed back for Stefan when no more than an hour ago he almost killed her.

"I know"

"Damon?" He could tell by the way Elena said his name she wanted something so he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What, sweetheart?"

"How did you know he was here earlier?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head. "We were supposed to go out tonight. I was on my way for you. When I got about half a mile away from here I heard you screaming and I heard him... Feeding" The last word he said was filled with disgust. "We're lucky we had plans tonight because otherwise I may not have found you so quickly."

"Oh yeah" The light bulb turned back on inside her head. "I'm sorry about that by the way. I was really looking forward to tonight, I knew you were too."

"Don't be silly. It's fine. There's always tomorrow night" He kissed her forehead softly and then smiled at her warming her whole body. "If you're up to it" He added.

"Okay" She returned the smile that was his favorite smile. "But, can you do me a favor?" She pouted her lips and widened her eyes blinking more than normal. She looked so cute, he never seen her do that before. It caused him to laugh a little.

"What's that?"

She crawled under her bed covers and gestured her hands towards the side of her. "Stay with me for tonight, please?"

"Of course I will. I could never pass up the opportunity of sleeping with you" He winked at her and she rolled her eyes back at him but there was a smile on her face.

He moved up besides her getting underneath the bed sheets. They both turned towards each other and kissed. It was only one but it comforted them both and provided them with the happiness they needed to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Damon" Elena turned away from him.

"Goodnight Sweetheart" He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible.

Throughout the night Elena tossed and turned. Damon was a light sleeper so every time she moved he awakened. He didn't pay any attention to it until one time she screamed Damon's name in horror like she was pleading for help. He shook her trying to wake up her.

"Elena" She wasn't responding so he shook her a little more. "Elena, wake up!"

"What? Get away from me" She tried to push Damon away but he didn't let her go until she was completely awake. When she realized it was a dream she let him comfort her.

"It's okay. You're awake now. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes" A couple tears started to drip down her face. "It was you. Stefan came back and he was stronger than you. He killed you and then he turned towards me. You woke me up just as he started drinking from me". Her tears flowed more frequently now as she remembered the details of her dream. Damon embraced her tighter.

"That isn't going to happen." He promised her. "You were just scared tonight by what you saw and it got into your dreams. I'll never let him or anyone else hurt you. I promise." He leaned in towards her luscious lips to ensure her that he was telling the truth. When she noticed how passionate he was kissing her she realized that he was being honest.

"I believe you" She whispered.

"Now get some sleep. It's too early to stay awake. I'll make sure you don't have anymore night mares."

"How are you going to do that?" This confused her.

He reached towards her neck undoing her necklace. He placed it on the nightstand. "If you aren't wearing any vervain, I can decide what enters your thoughts when you sleep. I'll make sure they're good dreams instead of bad." She felt a little uneasy not wearing her necklace but she trusted him in what he was saying so she nodded and closed her eyes drifting off into a deep sleep.

He was telling the truth all right. Elena never had any more nightmares that night. She had dreams of her and Damon. She had hot dreams of her and Damon.

_She and Damon were in his blue car heading to Georgia. The road trip took half a day but when they got there he surprised her by taking her to a five-start hotel. When they got checked into the hotel they headed to their room which was absolutely breathtaking. It was perfect for a couple spending some alone time for the weekend. The walls were white and the décor was red. There was a massive bed right in the center of the room with four pillars that were chestnut colored with matching silk red blankets. Elena and Damon took the time to observe their temporary room for a few moments. Elena changed into an elegant dress and met Damon downstairs for dinner. The food there was delicious and they spend the whole meal talking about each others childhood. When they finished Damon offered his hand to Elena willing to escort her back upstairs to their suite. She happily accepted and when they got to their room they started kissing. The kiss started getting more intense and Elena could feel it. It felt like the feeling you get when you see fireworks. Passion was moving throughout her whole body as things heated up. She could feel Damon too._

_He picked her up by her legs still kissing her but headed towards their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and leaned over her glancing at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He smiled at her and she returned it. They continued to kiss for a while until things started heating up. Damon slowly removed Elena's dress and she removed his dress shirt and pants. Then they both removed their last bit of clothing. They started making love and it was the best feeling in the world for both of them. When they had finished the most pleasurable experience of both of their lives, Elena lay on Damon's chest glancing up into his eyes. _

_ "I love you, Elena" Damon looked down at her kissing her softly._

Elena woke up back in her bedroom next to Damon who was smiling at her from ear to ear warming her body like the feelings from her dream.

"I love you, Elena" Damon kissed her softly.


	7. Bestfriends and Boyfriends

_Elena woke up back in her bedroom next to Damon who was smiling at her from ear to ear warming her body like the feelings from her dream. _

_ "I love you, Elena" Damon kissed her softly._

* * *

Elena was completely confused._ How did he do that_?

"I told you I could decide what I wanted you to dream about" He said bringing his hand to her waist and pulling her in closer.

"That's unbelievable. It felt so real." She was still trying to figure out how that was even possible.

"Let's just say I'm special." His trademark smirk appeared and he met his lips with hers.

"Yes, you are" she managed to squeeze out those words between a few kisses.

After a little while she stopped. Her stomach was empty and she could tell that she needed food.

"Damon, I'm hungry"

"Me too." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I haven't killed somebody in weeks. I'll let you get some breakfast and I'll head to the hospital to stock up on some blood bags."

"Right" Elena never did like the fact that Damon drank human blood but it was who he was. It's what made him Damon and she loved him for every thing he did even if it meant that. She wouldn't try to change him; she wouldn't dare turn him into Stefan.

"I'll go out through your window this time, we wouldn't want Aunt Jenna throwing a fit because I slept over the second night after we got together" Damon winked and Elena playfully slapped him. "Hey" He responded to her slap by pinning her to the bed and tickling her.

"Damon stop" She was launched into an unbearable laughing bit and he couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. But, he stopped after her plea before she got to loud and her aunt suspected something.

"You're so cute" he kissed her forehead. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"I was thinking about going over to Bonnie's to break the news to her after I eat and shower. She'll kill me if I keep it from her any longer." Elena sighed. She knew what Bonnie's reaction was going to be like already. "She probably isn't going to take it well but she's my best friend and she needs to give you a chance. I'll explain everything to her."

Damon nodded in response to Elena's words. "Tell her I'm sorry for everything that happened, everyone I've killed." He smiled. "It's not lies either sweetheart. I really am sorry for everything I've done that hurt you or any one you care about. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you" He grinned hoping it would show her he was serious.

"I know Damon. I believe you" she said bringing her hands to the back of his neck. "I'll get her to understand. Bonnie just has a thing with trust."

"Thank you" he grabbed her hand kissing it the old-fashion way." But you should head downstairs and get something to eat. I wouldn't want you passing out again, it scares me"

"You're right. I'll call you later." She suggested, heading towards the door.

"I'll be waiting, see you soon sweetheart" He blew her a kiss and as she blew him one back; butterflies fluttered in both of their stomachs.

( PUT LINE HERE)

As Elena finished her oatmeal she grabbed her phone dialing Bonnie's number. A couple of rings went through until her best friend finally answered.

"Hey, Elena" The witch greeted her on the other end of the phone with a pleasant voice.

"Hi Bon, do you have any plans?" There was a pause for a moment.

"Nope, what do you have in mind then?" Bonnie asked.

"Well... We haven't hung out in a few days and there's an important thing I need to tell you. Can I come over?

"Okay. Elena, what's this about?" Bonnie's voice was on edge.

"It's about Damon. I'll be there in twenty" Elena hung up the phone before Bonnie even had the chance to guess what it was although she had a feeling.

Elena hurried up the stairs and headed to the bathroom to get a shower.

* * *

Elena pulled into Bonnie's driveway and got out of the car making her way towards the witch's door. She hadn't knocked in years so she opened the door letting herself into her best friend's house. Bonnie quickly came out from her room to greet Elena.

"Hey, so what's this about?" Bonnie's face showed Elena everything she needed to know. Bonnie was worried ever since she got off the telephone with Elena. It was something about Damon which meant it wasn't good.

"Let's go in your room" Elena gestured heading toward Bonnie's room and seating herself on the girl's bed.

Bonnie couldn't take the suspense much longer." Okay Elena, tell me what it is. I've been worried sick ever since you hung up on me"

"I did not hang up on you" Elena laughed. "But it's about Damon."

"I know... You told me that already. I have a feeling where this going but I hope I'm wrong. Now spill the rest" Bonnie was loosing her patience with her best friend and Elena found it kind of funny but she knew she had to tell her now before Bonnie completely lost it.

"Okay. Well it happened over the last few days so it isn't going to be exactly short" Bonnie just nodded to remind Elena to keep going, so she did. "Well Friday night Damon came over. He came in my room while I was in the bathroom and I didn't notice him until I got out so I have no idea how long he was there. He brought me my necklace back. I thanked him for bringing it but he wouldn't give it to me. He said he had something to say before he handed it back because he needed me to hear it. He confessed that he loved me and then he compelled me... or so he thought. I mix vervain into everything I drink and I guess he forgot for the moment. That necklace is supposed to protect me anyway but I always mix it with my food just to make sure." She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "When those words came out of his mouth it made me realize a load of things that I was pretending not to feel. The moment he told me I finally admitted my feelings for Damon to myself and headed over there to tell Stefan. Damon had left the moment he told me thinking that I had forgotten but I hadn't. So I went to Stefan and he had an idea. I told him and he was really upset. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do but he understood at the time. Stefan just left me in his room so I headed to tell Damon but he heard the whole conversation anyway. He explained to me why he was the way he was. Stefan forced him to turn Bonnie. Damon didn't want it" She paused hoping to get a response from Bonnie but she was just looking at Elena with her mouth open in shock. Elena just kept going with the story." So anyway after he told me what happened with him and Stefan he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! I hadn't felt so sure about anything in my life. I know it's fast but it's like we've skipped all these steps to being a couple already because we've already dealt with them. I already know him. I've known him a while. After that we kissed and um... well you know the rest" Bonnie now had a look of disgust on her face. "I didn't mean to do it that night, I hadn't planned it but the timing was right." Elena shrugged and smiled, blushing. "But the next night I was at the house getting ready to go out with Damon when Stefan appeared in my room. He wasn't himself Bon. I could tell the moment I placed my eyes on him. He had terror in his eyes, he was drunk and he is on human blood again. He blamed me for it and told me that I was supposed to pick him. He attacked me draining me until I became unconscious and if Damon hadn't come when he did; I don't know if I'd be alive" The last bit of Elena's story made her remember the other night and it brought tears to her eyes reminiscing the bad memories.

Bonnie pulled Elena into a hug and comforted her while trying to find the right words to say. Bonnie never did like Damon. She always saw him as a murderer, a waste of time. He had hurt Caroline and he had turned Vickie Donovan. Little things he did here and there made her relax with him a little but then he would always do something that would trigger her hate for him to become even stronger.

"Wow" Was all she managed to say at first. "How come you never told me about your uncertain feelings to Damon?" She was hurt that her best friend didn't tell her such an important thing.

"Trust me Bon, I wanted to. But, I couldn't manage to tell anybody. I didn't tell myself. I didn't even write it in my journal until the night he confessed he loved me. I knew there was something between us but I couldn't admit it until he did it first". She sighed relieved that her best friend finally knew everything. She knew that Bonnie would understand.

"Well you know that I really don't like Damon after everything he did right?" She asked.

Elena nodded." Yes I do, and so does Damon. He told me to tell you that he was really sorry for all of the pain that he caused you. He wants your forgiveness Bonnie. It'll never happen again Bon, please give him another chance" Elena pleaded while Bonnie sat back deep in thought.

Bonnie sighed. "It will take a while to get used to, but I think I can do it eventually."

Elena hugged her happily knowing that Bonnie understood now. Everything was going to be alright. She glanced over at the clock confused at the time. She was already there for three hours and she needed to go home and get ready for tonight.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We're ordering pizza!" Bonnie's eyes lightened up and she rubbed her stomach smiling. This caused Elena to laugh.

"Sorry Bon. I've got plans tonight. Stefan ruined them last night so Damon and I are going out to dinner. I better get going, I have to get ready"

"Oh, that's alright." Bonnie grinned from ear to ear. "There's more pizza for me!" Pizza was Bonnie's favorite food and it always made her go a little crazy whenever she had it for dinner. Elena couldn't help but laugh once again.

"I'll call you later" She hugged her best friend before leaving her house and driving home. She was satisfied with the progress she had made the last couple days. Her life was finally starting off on the right course. She figured out who she really loved. She told her aunt who was okay with the idea. She told her best friend. The only problem was Stefan. She quickly stopped thinking about him. She did not need him to ruin this perfect day. She wasn't going to let him.

* * *

Elena texted her _boyfriend_ as she finished straighten her hair. _My boyfriend. Damon Salvatore is my boyfriend._ She would never get tired of calling him her boyfriend.

_I'm almost ready. Am I driving or are you? _Not long after she sent it Damon responded.

_ I am. We're going on a date and on a date the man is always supposed to pick up the women. We are doing this the old fashioned way because well… I am old. Is ten minutes long enough for you?_

She replied back not wanting to keep him waiting. _Ten minutes is perfect. See you then, E_

He sent one more message. _See you soon beautiful, Damon. _

Damon Salvatore never failed to make Elena smile. But she couldn't get lost in the thoughts of him right now. She wasn't completely ready. She walked over to the mirror examining her to see if she looked alright. She was wearing a sparkly purple tank top with black leggings and purple flats. She chose purple bracelets and her vervain necklace to accentuate her outfit. She thought she looked pretty good. She wanted Damon to notice. For some reason she really wanted to make a good impression for Damon. It was weird because she didn't need to please him but for some reason; she dressed up anyway. Not long after she was completely ready she heard a car horn. She quickly hurried down the stairs grabbing her purse and heading out the door not allowing any time for Jenna or Jeremy to ask where she was going. As she walked towards his car, she looked in through the windshield smiling at her boyfriend who was smiling right back at her. She got in his car and was greeted by his lips.

"You looks astonishing" He looked at her from head to toe checking her out, she noticed.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore. You don't look so bad yourself" She winked. It was the first time she ever winked at him and he liked it. He winked back, of course before starting up his car again and driving away. She really examined him now. He wasn't wearing the usual black jeans, black shirt or leather jacket. He was wearing black dress pants, a white button up shirt with a purple tie. It was really a coincidence how their outfits matched and Elena wondered for a moment if Damon peeked at her getting ready but she didn't dare ask. It's not like it mattered anyway.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked, not wanting to wonder the rest of the way.

"I was thinking you could choose. We could go to an Italian restaurant or a Greek Buffet, whatever you prefer". He said without making eye contact with her because he had to watch the road but she could tell she was smiling at him. "But you may have to hurry because the turn off is just ahead and one is left and one is right."

"Umm" She thought for a moment." Buffet sounds delicious but I don't want to make myself sick tonight. How about the Italian restaurant you were talking about?"

"Sure sweetheart, remember what I said. It's up to you." When they came upon the turn he went left. He took his right hand off the steering wheel offering it to her. She took his hand and kissed it causing him to smile.


	8. Welcome Back Katherine

_"Umm" She thought for a moment." Buffet sounds delicious but I don't want to make myself sick tonight. How about the Italian restaurant you were talking about?"_

_ "Sure sweetheart, remember what I said. It's up to you." When they came upon the turn he went left. He took his right hand off the steering wheel offering it to her. She took his hand and kissed it causing him to smile._

* * *

As they sat in the booth of the Italian Restaurant, Elena observed her surroundings because she hadn't been to this Restaurant before. It was fancy; nothing over the top but it was a nice place. It was pretty crowded too.

"Any idea on what you're having?" Elena asked.

"Not sure" Damon glanced briskly throughout the menu. "What about you?"

"I don't know. Just to let you know, I'm not a small salad girl" she giggled.

Damon raised an eyebrow towards her. "Oh really... Because you totally look like a small-salad-kind-of-girl" imitating her voice laughing.

"No way, I like food too much" she smirked.

"I know, thank god you're not one of the girls who freak over what they eat and all that stuff" he rolled his eyes. "And as for that smirk you just pulled, don't do it often. I look so much sexier when I do it." He showed her and she nodded laughing.

The waitress walked over to their table just as they finished deciding what they wanted to order.

"Good evening, what can I get you lovely couple?"

Damon glanced at his menu one last time and then looked at the waitress noticing her name tag.

"Good evening Sheila. I would like the Spaghetti and Meatballs with a slice of garlic bread on the side." He smiled at her as she wrote down his order and turned to face Elena.

"I would like the Piadina With sauteed greens and prosciutto" Elena grabbed Damon's menu and passed both of them to Sheila.

"Sounds good, that will be about thirty minutes. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"What would you like Elena?" Damon caused Elena to blush.

"I'll have a diet coke" she answered.

"Make that two diet coke, thanks a bunch Sheila". Damon turned to Elena who was not smiling. "Oh what's wrong, are you jealous?" emphasizing the jealous.

"No..." Elena lied. "Just don't be so nice. It makes it seem like you're flirting with her." She glanced a dirty look towards Damon who was now chuckling.

"Ahh, I love jealous you." He said leaning in to kiss her forehead. "It suits you, it makes you cute." He winked causing Elena to roll her eyes.

As the minutes passed Elena forgot about Sheila and they talked. He told her about some of the places he traveled and mentioned that he was going to take Elena there someday. She loved the idea of going on vacations with Damon. They would be so romantic and exciting.

After that, she told him about how she was a dancer when she was little and that her mother, Miranda loved pageants such as the Miss Mystic Falls one. Elena told Damon how important it was to her mother and that's why every year Elena entered. She probably wouldn't have stayed in it so long because she wasn't really interested in it. But she stayed in it to honor her mother's passion. The pageant was a little more than a month away and when she asked if he would come, he was delighted and agreed to be her escort. Elena never knew this part of Damon very well. Sure over the last month or so he was nice towards her but he never talked about his past or got delighted when he was asked to something. She was used to the mysterious Damon who didn't tell anyone any more than they needed to know and showed up to places without being wanted. She liked this Damon. As a matter of fact, she loved this Damon. He wasn't turning too cheesy but he was lightening up. He was still himself only he allowed her to see the real him beneath all his barriers he tried to hold up for all this time.

He was surprised with her too. Sure Elena wasn't shy, but he didn't expect her to be this open with him about things this quickly. He liked it, he loved her for it. He wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to know what happened in her past to cause her to be so thoughtful and caring and selfless.

* * *

Sheila brought them their meals and as they ate they chatted about random things until they finished. Elena needed a few moments to relax and let some of her food digest and when it was time to leave, Elena wanted to pay for her own meal but Damon refused and fussed until Elena gave him but he allowed her to pay the tip.

As they drove away Elena wondered what they were going to do next.

"Where are we going now?" She curiously asked.

"That's up to you, sweetheart. We could go to my place, or your place. We could drive around for a bit or we could go to a bar. Name something and I'm up for it." He smiled.

Elena thought for a minute. "Hmm. Can we go to your residence Mr. Salvatore?" Elena curtsied as much as she could while still strap to her driver's seat. "I would like you to give me a tour of your house, I know I've been in there dozens of times but neither you nor Stefan has showed me every room in the house. I'm curious".

"Sounds like a plan to me" Damon looked at Elena for a minute to smile before looking back at the road. "There's not that much you haven't seen anyway." He thought for a moment. "You haven't seen a couple rooms in the basement, one bathroom, or the spare bedroom."

"I haven't seen your room either" She added.

"Yes you have. It's where we happened..." He said confused.

"I know. I was in there before but I wasn't paying attention to your room" Elena smiled. "I was paying attention to you and only you that time. This time I want to look at every detail and see what it's like. I want to see what defines you"

This caused Damon to raise an eyebrow. He didn't know Elena was so curious about it. He liked that she cared about him like this. "Okay sweetheart, whatever you want".

* * *

As they entered the Boarding House Damon helped Elena take off her jacket the way a real gentleman would. Elena could see the sweet man from the eighteen hundreds coming out of him. She was impressed. He then took her hand moving forward gesturing her to come with him. She kindly accepted by smiling to him and following him to the basement. He unlocked a door with a very old fashioned key. When he opened it, it revealed what seemed to be a library except an old library. It had all old books, old papers, and old documents.

"This room is filled with anything that was made, published, or written in the 1800's." Damon explained. "There are books here from great authors back in the day. There are newspaper articles. There are many journals that belonged to my father, my mother, me and Stefan. Everything from our past is in here."

"That's amazing" She exclaimed as she walked around examining the room. "Would you ever let me read your journals?"

"I'd have to consider it". He glanced over at the shelf his journals were in then looked at Elena and smirked.

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"I was kidding. Most of them are probably boring. However, I should warn you that there's stuff in some of them about Katherine and I don't know if you would want to read it. I wouldn't even want to read it again. I never want to remember the details of her." He screwed up his face to the thought of this and it made Elena reconsider reading them but she wanted to know every part of him possible.

"I don't know if I want to read about you two having sex every night" Elena rolled her eyes. "But I do want to know all about you" She moved toward him wrapping her arms around his neck. I want to know you inside-out, Damon Salvatore."

"Only if I can know every part of you, Elena Gilbert" Damon planted his lips to Elena and she didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Damon pulled away when he knew Elena needed air. "Want to see the rest of the house?"

Elena nodded. "Eventually I want to see every room in this house but for now I just want to see your room".

Elena knew where his room was so she didn't bother to wait for him to show her. When she entered it she looked around amazed. She hadn't noticed it looked like this. It wasn't a room that you would think belonged to Damon when you first met him. The walls were a warm blue. Everything was very organized. She knew what his bed looked like but she hadn't noticed how well it matched the room. It was a huge bed, not a size you could buy. The bedspread was blue and grey to match the walls and roof. There were four large pillars on each corner of the bed making it look recent but yet old fashioned. Of course Damon had a bit of old fashion stuff in the room. So was his chandelier. Elena could tell it was from the 1800s by the shape of it. It was absolutely beautiful. The next thing she noticed was his closet which she was curious about. It was a walk in closet filled with hundred of shirts and pants. More than she thought was possible for one person to own. The closet was divided into sections and she noticed Damon didn't get rid of any of his clothes. There were stuff from the 1800's, the early 90's, the 80's and every decade in between. It was fascinating to look at and she imagined how cool it would've been to pass through each era noticing the difference in people, the difference in the world.

When Elena finally came out of the closet Damon was sat on his bed staring at her. "Did you have fun rummaging through my outfits?"

Elena laughed. "I wasn't rummaging. I was looking at the different clothes you had from each decade. It's really cool. Never throw any of it out!"

"Don't worry. I don't intend on doing it. Eventually though, after 1000 or so years I'm going to need a house just for mine and your clothes."

"Mine and yours? Am I going to be alive in 1000 years from now?" Elena asked surprised.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "That's not something I can answer. It's entirely up to you. If you want to change and live forever I'll be happy to do so. But, I also understand if you don't and I will understand either decision." He stopped looking at her and looked down at his feet. Sadness filled his eyes, which was one thing he couldn't hide from Elena. He would be more than upset if she chose not to change. He couldn't imagine his life without her anymore. But the feelings were mutual, Elena couldn't imagine her life without him either and she had been thinking about changing because she knew at some point soon she would have to make the decision.

"I've been thinking about it Damon. Ever since me and Stefan first got together; If I'm going to be going out with a vampire I'm going to have to change. I won't let you go out with an eighty year old woman. I don't want to be a cougar in sixty years, that's gross." Damon chuckled at the disgusted face she made. "I don't want to put you through that. Also, if your feelings for me are anything like my feelings for you then you'll never want to be apart from me." She crossed her arms and gave him a satisfied look followed by a 'humph' sound.

"I must say. I wouldn't be too dazzling having sex with an eighty year old woman. I don't think that would work anyway" He smirked. "You wouldn't be able to put up with it anyway. One wrong move and boom, your hip would be broke." Elena giggled and Damon grinned_. It was true was he was saying. _Elena thought. _I would never be able to please him or satisfy him in any way. I know what I'm doing anyway so he won't have to deal with that. I'll turn for him._ Elena's thoughts were invaded by Damon's fingers snapping in her face.

"Yoo-hoo? Earth to Elena."

"Oh" She snapped out of her trance. "Sorry I was just thinking about what you said."

"Which was what exactly?" He leaned in toward her causing her to grin.

"When you said you don't think it would work with me being old and you being young. I understand Damon, trust me, I do. I know I'm going to have to turn and I want it to be fairly soon. In a year perhaps or maybe two. But we can't wait too much longer, not with everything that has been going on lately. We just can't risk it." Elena was terrified of Katherine and Klaus. She knew Klaus wanted her dead because she was the doppelganger and that scared her because it put everyone she cared about in danger.

"I know. We need to take it slow. I know this is going to work but we need time. After we get married, probably a little while later." His ice blue eyes melted as he said those words and Elena couldn't help but smile and think about it.

"Wow" was all she managed to blurt out but Damon quickly cut in.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not planning on marrying you right away I'm just saying if we're going to be together forever like we say we are and I know it's early yet but I mean it.. Then we should at least think about marriage in our near future."

"Oh I know. I just can't even imagine what that would be like to marry you. It would be amazing. Elena Salvatore." She emphasized his last name making it fit so well with her name.

"It would suit you so perfectly." He insisted which only caused her to smile even more than she already was.

Their eyes were locked on each others for quite some time but they were unlocked by the sound of a door opening.

"Maybe it's Stefan." Elena suggested but she hoped it was wrong. After what Stefan did, Elena was afraid of him and she and Damon both knew that Stefan wouldn't be ready to face either of them yet.

"I hope you're right, but I also hope you're wrong. I don't want to fight him again tonight, but if it isn't him, then who else could it be?" Damon shifted towards the door, Elena following right behind him until she caught up to him and quickly grabbed his hand causing him to pull her into a side hug as they walked out the hall way towards the door.

"Who's there?" Damon called.

"Me" It was a familiar voice but it wasn't Stefan's... or any boy for that matter.

"Who is me?" Damon questioned once again.

"Me silly" The voice purred and grew louder as a woman walked around the corner of the hallway.

"Katherine" Damon and Elena said at the same time. Both of their jaws dropping.

* * *

So Katherine returning is a bit of a shocker I must say. I wonder what she wants? Most of last chapter and part of this one was filler so i hope you liked them.

Thank you for reading and please review:)


	9. Safety

_"Who's there?" Damon called._

_"Me" It was a familiar voice but it wasn't Stefan's... or any boy for that matter._

_"Who is me?" Damon questioned once again._

_"Me silly" The voice purred and grew louder as a woman walked around the corner of the hallway._

_"Katherine" Damon and Elena said at the same time. Both of their jaws dropping._

* * *

"Hello Damon" She smiled and returned the greeting by giving her a sarcastic smile back. Katherine turned her attention towards Elena. "And hello to you little-miss-copycat". The smile quickly leaving her face as she looked at her doppelganger.

"Hi" Elena uneasily answered causing Katherine to smile once again.

"What wrong?" She asked. "I'm not going to hurt you... I'm just looking for Stefan". She shrugged.

Both of their faces twisted with confusion. Why in the hell would Katherine be looking for Stefan?

"He's not here." Damon glared at the old vampire. "He isn't exactly welcome here anymore".

"And why's that? Are you afraid he's going to harm pretty little Elena again? He told me to come here looking for him when I arrived in town-" Damon immediately cut her off.

"Wait... so Stefan knows that you are here?"

"Of course he does! He is after all the one who tracked me down and said he wanted me back. He told me how stupid he was for ever letting me go. Although I haven't quite figured out what caused this". She shrugged honestly unaware of what changed her past lovers mind.

"I did". Elena quickly blabbed out but as soon as she did she regretted her dumb decision. _Shit. Now I've got to tell her the rest._ "We broke up because I have feelings for Damon too. I didn't want to have both of them. I didn't want to be like you". Elena's eyes were cold and her expression was filled with fear but her voice was firm and full of disgust.

"Smart girl" Katherine winked. "However, I prefer to have everything I want and whenever and however I want whether it's right or wrong". She winked towards Damon. "Damon knows all about the tricks and games I can play. I always have fun. Isn't that right gorgeous?"

At vampire speed, Damon quickly raced forward snatching Katherine's neck between his hands and pinning her up against the wall.

"No". Damon corrected her. "It isn't right you bitch. You toyed with my emotions, screwing up my brain and messing up my feelings. That's who you are, Katherine. You play games with people. Besides compelling, it's the only way people fall for you and I was stupid enough to believe it." He spat. "There's no way Stefan wants to be with you again. He must want a favor from you or perhaps he wants to use you like you've used him; but my brother is not gone that far off the deep in that he wants to be with the likes of you again."

Katherine was choking by this point but Damon just smiled and continued to tighten his grasp.

"It took me one hundred and fifty years to realize how stupid I was. One hundred and fifty fucking years of me feeling bad to realize what you truly were but I did. I moped around. I even wanted to get you out of that god damn tomb only to realize you weren't there in the first place. I hope you die you selfish bitch and if you ever even so much as lay a finger on Elena, I will kill you myself. Is that clear?

Katherine was at a loss for words because of Damon's words and because of his hands. "Crystal". She smirked but was unsure of what to think of Damon's little speech. When Damon noticed she tried to say something else he tightened it up ever more and then released her causing her to collapse to the floor. "Well Damon, I never would have thought that's your feelings towards me. It makes me sad." A big grin crossed her face revealing the sarcasm in that sentence as she began to stand up. "I won't touch you're precious Elena. I already told you that you idiot. I'm just here for Stefan". She pushed her way past me and walked by Damon. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and wait for my long lost boyfriend". She pushed between the couple in front of her and headed down the hallway making her way up the stairs to where Damon and Elena assumed; Stefan's bedroom. Damon and Elena watched her until she was out of sight and they heard Stefan's bedroom door close confirming their conclusion.

Damon turned towards Elena." I still don't trust her".

"Me neither".

* * *

"Katherine's back" Elena explained to Bonnie.

"That girl got some nerve coming back here" The dark witch stated. "What does she want?"

"She said that Stefan called her wanting her back-I mean… is he out of his mind?"

"I honestly don't know why he would want her back" Bonnie tried to decipher the problem. "Perhaps he's using her as a distraction. You did after all, break his heart." She chuckled and so did Elena for a slight second but then the guilt set in once again and Elena's stomach began to churn. "I know I hurt him, but I told him I was sorry. He said he understood. Hooking up with a vampire who wants to kill me doesn't exactly understand if you ask me".

"I hope he isn't planning on hurting you Elena because they will succeed if they put their minds to it". Worry grew all over Bonnie's face.

"I know, but honestly; I can't see Stefan hurting me. He made a promise once that he wouldn't and he doesn't break promises. Even if we are broke up… but just to be safe, could you do a spell to protect me and a few other people?"

Bonnie's eyebrow rose trying to think of something, anything that could possibly work. "I haven't tried a spell like that but I'm sure I could find a helpful one in the grimoirs somewhere. Who are the other people?"

"Just you, Jeremy, Jenna, and Matt."

"It shouldn't be a problem then" Bonnie said as she walked over towards the grimoir over on her burrow to bring it over to the bed. Elena sat there in complete silence as Bonnie rummaged through page after page glimpsing through the book until she came across a page with lots of diagrams. Elena tried to read it as Bonnie did but Elena didn't know what language it was in, let alone be able to read it.

"Do you have a picture of them?" Bonnie asked.

Elena thought for a moment and then reached for her wallet pulling out four wallet sized photos of her friends and aunt passing them to Bonnie.

"Thanks, now let's see if this works… if it does the pictures will turn to ash. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. I'd rather the picture burn than you guys die." Elena said.

With that, Bonnie started chanting what seemed like gibberish to Elena. It took a few minutes until Bonnie finally stopped reading, but when she did the pictures one by one, turned to ash.

"Done" The witch smiled with satisfaction.

"That's it?" Elena asked slightly relieved that it had worked but it seemed too simple.

"That's it" Another smile crept upon the witches face.

"Thank you so much Bonnie. You're a great friend and an amazing witch" Elena reached forward to give Bonnie a hug. "But I've got to get going. I'll call you later?"

"Sounds good to me" Bonnie said as she walked out the door.

Elena was so relieved. Her loved ones were protected from Stefan and Katherine and anybody else who tried to hurt them. She had no idea how this spell was going to work or for how long it was going to last but she didn't care. As long as they were safe was her main priority.


	10. The Truth

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me thus far. I really hope you like this because I am starting to! Please review, i love them :)

* * *

"_Done" The witch smiled with satisfaction._

_ "That's it?" Elena asked slightly relieved that it had worked but it seemed too simple._

_ "That's it" Another smile crept upon the witches face. _

_ "Thank you so much Bonnie. You're a great friend and an amazing witch" Elena reached forward to give Bonnie a hug. "But I've got to get going. I'll call you later?"_

_ "Sounds good to me" Bonnie said as she walked out the door._

_Elena was so relieved. Her loved ones were protected from Stefan and Katherine and anybody else who tried to hurt them. She had no idea how this spell was going to work or for how long it was going to last but she didn't care. As long as they were safe was her main priority._

* * *

As Elena was walking in her house, Jenna was there almost immediately to greet her and she didn't look to pleased. "Where have you been lately?"

"Over Damon's..." Elena's voice trailed off quickly when Jenna's expression changed.

"No." Jenna shook her head. "Something's up. Jeremy gets on edge when he's around me, he hardly talks. I think Rick is hiding something from me and I think you are too. Whenever everybody is here, it seems I'm the one who didn't get the joke; like I'm being left out of something. And you need to tell me what it is because I'm starting to get freaked out and I'm beginning to take it out on Rick."

Elena cut her off trying to figure out how to do this. "I don't think you would understand. You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me." Her face and voice was dead serious.

_Here goes nothing..._ Elena thought to herself. She gestured her aunt to sit down on the couch. "You may want to have a seat, it's not exactly something you're going to be pleased with hearing and you probably won't accept or believe it at first." Elena took a deep breath and sighed as she began to reveal the truth that could change everything. "So here goes… It wasn't until me and Stefan were dating that I found out. It took me a while to figure it out but I knew something was up. He would disappear if I got cut; he would be on edge if I was using something like a knife and he was just always cautious. Not long after though, I found out that he's a vampire Jenna. And so is Damon. They have been since 1864." She glanced at Jenna to see how she was taking it in but Jenna still sat there glaring back at Elena mortified not speaking so that was Elena's queue to keep going. "An ex- vampire girlfriend of theirs changed both of them and she just so happens to look exactly like me. Well I guess I look like her but that's not the point. Damon drinks human blood all the time. He used to kill… but now he doesn't. He uses blood bags he just doesn't want to go on animal blood because it makes them weaker. For the last century Stefan has been drinking animal blood… until I broke up with him. That caused him to go on some sort of killing frenzy I guess you could say and he's always drunk now. Um Bonnie is a witch. Her ancestors are from Salem and Stefan and Damon knew her great great grandmother, Emily Bennett from back in 1864 when they were still humans. Jenna? You have to say something."

"It's kind of hard to speak where you're telling me this exists!" She stood up motioning her arms up in there air as she freaked out as she began yelling. "I only read this kind of stuff Elena, and watch it on TV. Under the category supernatural fiction if I remember myself correctly." She just stood shaking her head. Elena moved towards her trying to comfort her but she slapped her hand away, "I'm fine, just continue with whatever else you have to tell me and hurry because I'm soon going to loose my nerve."

Elena just nodded. "Jeremy only recently found out about this. He read my journal because he had a feeling something was up. He wears a ring that protects him from this stuff so he's safe. Alaric wears the same one and he's considered the "vampire hunter" of the group. His wife, Isobel didn't die. She 'died' and the body was never found but only recently did Alaric realize that she's a vampire and" Elena gulped the horrible truth. "Well she's my vampire birth mother I guess you could say." Elena laughed trying to lighten the mood but Jenna didn't find any part of it funny. "Anyway I'm going to stop and let you digest everything so far… there isn't much more anyways. So as you know vampire Katherine is Damon AND Stefan's ex. Her name is Katherine Pierce but her real name is Katerina Petrova. She lived in Bulgaria nearly five hundred years ago. She got pregnant and her father was vicious. As soon as she gave birth he took the baby away, she didn't even get to hold it. After many generations; I guess that's where I fall into the picture so that means that Katherine is my ancestor. Stefan got her to come back here tonight actually. I guess it's his way of trying to make me jealous or maybe he loved her since all along and he finally realized it." She sighed and stood up. "Goodnight Jenna."

"Goodnight Elena. I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner but once I try and piece everything together I will understand. I'm going to talk to Rick and tell him what I know and then if there's anything else he thinks I should know about it; I'm sure he will tell me. Thank you for being honest with me because Rick wouldn't." Elena nodded towards her and headed upstairs.

As she was getting ready for bed she realized that Damon needed to know that she told Jenna.

_Hey. Are you still awake? Xox E. _

She closed her eyes waiting in anticipation for his reply but when about five minutes passed she was about go to sleep when her phone vibrated.

_Hey. Yeah I'm awake, what's up? D. _

_I told Jenna almost everything. She demanded questions and I had to give her the answers. She won't tell. She's trying to grasp what I told her but she told me when she do she will be fine. She's going to talk to Rick in the morning. Elena._

_She was going to find out sooner or later, she's feisty. D._

_Damon shut up. Elena. _

_Chill Elena, I'm just kidding. Hey do you have any plans for tomorrow or tomorrow night? D._

_Nope. So far I'm vamp/witch free. Why, what do you have in mind? Elena._

_Well I'm exceptionally new to this whole boyfriend/girlfriend/lovey dovey stuff but I was wondering if I could pick you up in the morning, and I take you somewhere perhaps for the night? Doesn't' have to be just pack stuff in case._

_That actually sounds really sweet. I would love to who knew that Damon Salvatore would be like this and finally let his walls down after so long? Elena._

_I let my walls down because of you, Elena. You are the most amazing person I have ever laid my eyes on. Now you need to sleep because I am picking you up in 8 hours. D._

_I am just going to say aww because I don't know what else to say over this phone. But okay sounds perfect. Goodnight Damon. Elena._

_I love you. D._

_I love you too. Elena. _

That night Elena went to sleep with a smile on her face and she woke up exactly the same. She quickly started getting ready and was so excited that she practically danced everywhere she went. After she applied a little bit of bronzer and a simple shade of eye shadow she was stuck on what to wear. She browsed through her closet and quickly settled on a dark blue pair of jeans, a white tank top with a grey and white cardigan. No more than a minute after she finished getting ready, she heard a quiet knock on the door. When she went downstairs, he was in the porch waiting for her with a gorgeous smile plastered over his face wearing simple dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Good morning beautiful." He said lightly kissing her cheek causing her to giggle and blush.

"Good morning Damon. Where are we going?"

He smirked. "That's for me to know…" He was quickly cut off by Elena. "…And for me to dot dot dot. Yeah yeah I know the saying all too well.." She laughed.

"Do you mind if we, um, don't drive? I would get there much faster if I just carried you." He did his smirk that he only ever did to Elena causing her heart to flutter faster and faster. Whenever he looked at her like that, her heart seemed to skip a beat and he noticed every time.

"Sure. As long as I can trust you." She said trying not to smile crossing her arms.

He glided towards her. "You know you can trust me." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the check and picked her up bridal style. "Ready?" Elena nodded. And Damon took off like lightning.

She was afraid at first but when she realized how tightly he was holding her, she let herself calm down. She couldn't see anything in front of or behind her, it was all a blur. It was fascinating how vampires could do this. Elena looked up at Damon who glanced down at her and smiled.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, only another minute or so." He nodded.

He was right; it was literally only about another minute when he stopped in front of a medium sized building that looked relatively modern. It was fancy but it was a bar.

"Damon? Why are we at a bar again?" Elena's eyebrows burrowed together.

"It isn't just a bar." He reassured. "It's a bar… with a restaurant, which just happens to have the best food ever. And, it's also an arcade and a hotel." He winked towards her.

"So what's your plan? Eat, get me drunk, play a few games of pinball and seduce me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Damon chuckled. "Stop thinking the worst of me Elena. I have to change remember." His smile was sincere and it caused her to relax again. "I just figured I could let you meet Jackson, he's the owner. Then we could have a romantic dinner, have a couple drinks while we had a bit of fun in the arcade and then if you were too tired to go home, we could take it easy upstairs for the night." He shrugged. "I just like planning ahead for your best interest."

Elena smiled. "That actually sounds quite enjoyable. I'm not one hundred percent sure if staying her is a good idea seeing Jenna found out earlier, but if I'm too tired I'll just call her and tell her I crashed at your place. I brought my stuff like you told me to anyway just in case. It's in your car. We'll definitely have a good time, thanks so much for doing this for me." Her brown doe eyes glistened into his as she leaned in for a kiss that he graciously accepted.

"You're perfect and you're mine. So I like doing things like this. Plus, you're the first women I ever really loved; I have to let you see the 1864 Damon sometime." The smirk appeared across his face. "I was such a gentleman."

"You still are. And I have a feeling that I will see the 1864 Damon a lot more than you think." She stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, I think so too." He signed but his smile did not leave his face. "Now, ready to meet Jackson? He's quite the charmer."


	11. Long night out

So so so sorry for the long delay. I got completely out of writing and more into reading. I am currently reading maybe six Delena fics and it has encouraged me to write again. I have no idea for how long because school is hectic around this time of year and all but I'm aiming for this story to be around 15-20 chapters depending. Again, remember bear with me, this is my first story and I do not have a beta. I know this may not be as amazing as any other Delena stories but I'm trying and hopefully I'm getting better. I'm really absorbing the way other authors write, especially my all time favorites; _Babi, 0123Hope, LoveEpicLove, Mayghaen17,SweetWillowTree, and avrilburkheart_ to name my all time favories. These guys have influced me with their writing so much and you should really check out their stories! Almost all of them write all Delena, if not almost :)

Again sorry for the huge delay and hopefully this can tie you guys over for a while. I have a test thursday so hopefully thursday night I can begin on another chapter, enjoy. Courtney xoxo.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

* * *

"_You're perfect and you're mine. So I like doing things like this. Plus, you're the first women I ever really loved; I have to let you see the 1864 Damon sometime." The smirk appeared across his face. "I was such a gentleman."_

"_You still are. And I have a feeling that I will see the 1864 Damon a lot more than you think." She stepped closer to him._

"_Yeah, I think so too." He signed but his smile did not leave his face. "Now, ready to meet Jackson? He's quite the charmer." _

* * *

Damon glided towards Jackson with such grace. Elena suddenly felt mesmerized by everything that Damon did. Every movement he made, every look he gave her, every single thing about him sent shivers down her spine and she didn't think it was going to get any easier any time soon.

Elena just stood a couple feet back from Damon and Jackson carried away in her own thought as they reunited. She noticed Damon glance toward her gleaming from ear to ear followed by the Jackson guy looking at her as well smiling. She could see he mouthed the word **beautiful** to Damon and he nodded causing Jackson to laugh. They continued chatting for what seemed like no more than a few minutes and Damon looked at Elena, quite seductively actually motioning her to come forward. His breathtaking eyes scanned her from head to toe causing butterflies to scatter amongst her stomach and her knees become weak as just his look alone turned her on.

Elena didn't think she could move a foot but suddenly her body was being carried towards Damon and towards Jackson until she was at Damon's side and he was leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Damon introduced her. "Elena, this is my friend of many years, Jackson. Jackson, this is the lovely Elena who has me whipped"

Elena shot him a death glare but him and Jackson just laughed. "Relax, I'm just kidding".

Jackson held out his hand and Elena accepted the gesture and returned the shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Jackson" Elena said warmly.

"The pleasure's all mine Miss Elena. Damon tells me nothing but wonderful stories of the two of you." He gave a sideways smile to Damon who said nothing and smirked.

"What can I say?" Elena shrugged. "He's got me hooked".

Jackson threw his head back in laughter for a brief moment. "Anyway, I'm sure we're going to have the chance to get to know each other over the course of the night. How about you two take a seat over there?" He pointed to a nice table over in the corner of the place all by itself. "And I'll get a waitress down to you guys right away?"

Elena smiled and Damon nodded. "Sounds good, Jackson. You're service is always splendid. We'll see you back here at the bar in no more than a couple hours." And with that Jackson simply nodded, went back behind the bar and began mixing drinks for the customers who were waiting.

Damon led the way to their table and pulled out Elena's chair waiting for her to be seated. When she did, Damon kissed her neck and pushed her into the table before guiding himself to his chair.

None of them said anything for a few moments, they were both looking at their menu's the waitress had brought them and when Elena decided what she was going to order, her eyes began wandering around the bar/restaurant. It was a really nice place. It wasn't too fancy, and it wasn't too casual. There was a hint of the old days in it with proof of recent renovations to improve the appearance of certain things. There was also an old jukebox over near the bar proving that this place was quite old. Elena wondered how old this place really was and how much time Damon spent here. Jackson seemed middle aged and judging by his and Damon's conversation; they were friends for more than a few years. It was great to learn things about Damon for a change. Damon has never slipped more than a few memories out to Elena and it was nice to see where he spent his time when she didn't know him. _Maybe he was here before he was a vampire?_

She thought to herself causing her to smile without knowing. _Maybe this is where he spent his evenings. _

" I'm judging by the look on your face that you're either thinking about me or fantasizing about me… although either way you're thinking about me" He glazed into his eyes, the smirk forming on his face and failing to leave until she replied.

" You are so full of yourself. Actually yeah, I was thinking about you. I was just admiring this place and realizing it looked a bit older. I was just wondering how long you've known it and if you spent much time here before."

"If my memory serves me correctly, this place was built in 1862." Damon's eyes rolled up in his head trying to decipher if he was right or wrong. "yes, 1862. I remember the first time I came in here. Jackson's grandmother, Lucille Brown greeted me and was instantly awed by my unbelievable looks, of course."

Elena shot him a death glare.

"I'm just teasing; she did find me attractive though. I could tell by the way she acted. Anyway, Lucille was nothing but a sweetheart all the while I met her. She was young back then too, no more than thirty and she just got engaged to Jackson's grandfather, Walter Shaw. I helped them get this place booming at first. I brought in that jukebox over there" He pointed toward the sound system that Elena was admiring before. "I'm actually really surprised that it still worked. And I got the word around the town. I told my pals, and they told their pals and so on. Eventually a fine crowd began to work its way out here and their business was booming. I was asked to stand to their weeding six months later and I gladly accepted."

Elena absorbed every word that escaped Damon's mouth. She loved him telling her stories about his past. They were getting closer and making progress, Elena could feel it.

"Walter tried to set me up with one of his friends, Amelia. She was a beautiful women, but I wasn't too fond of her after a night of her drunk self throwing her hands all over me" Damon rolled his eyes and chuckled at the fact. It sounded like something he would do actually. " I stayed friends with Lucille and Walter for a long time. I turned two years after I met them but I ended up coming back here about ten years after. They were in their mid-thirties by then and they had a three year old baby girl, Jackson's mother, Dorothy. They noticed right off the bat that I hadn't aged a day since the last time they saw me and they started asking questions. I trusted them with my life… or should I say, my death; so I told them what had happened and they understood one hundred percent why I was the way I was and they helped with cope with a lot of the pain I was feeling. They calmed me down when I didn't think it was possible. They steered me in the better direction, not the right direction because I wouldn't let myself go there but if it wasn't for them I would probably have myself killed by now."

Elena waited for Damon to keep going but she could tell he was finished for now and she didn't ask any more of him. She knew it took a lot of courage for him to open himself up to her like that and she was so grateful for it.

" They sound like wonderful people. I'm sure Jackson is the exact same way. I'm so glad you had close friends to rely on back then." Elena sincerely said.

"Oh Jackson is the best. I see so much of his mother and even more of his grandparents in him. He knew what I was ever since he was ten years old and he's kept the secret all his life. Back then though, he just to joke about it saying it was awesome having Dracula for a friend."

Elena giggled causing Damon's heart to melt. "I would love to know you like they did and like Jackson does, Damon."

Damon sat up straight in his chair leaning in towards Elena, only inches away from her face. "You will. I promise you with every fiber in me. It will take me a while because I have no idea what I'm doing but you will know me more than you do. And I want to know you."

Elena simply nodded as the waited approached them asking for their orders. They waited about a half hour for their meals but it was well worth the wait. They chatted and ate and chatted some more when they finished until Damon decided it was time to have a few drinks .

They got up from the table and went over to Jackson at the bar. Damon ordered a bear, and Elena started off slowly with a strawberry daiquiri. Elena got to know Jackson over the next couple hours and she knew what Damon was talking about. Jackson was a sweetheart, a pure gentleman who would do anything for anybody he knew. The three of them chatted when Elena and Damon weren't dancing to the old fashioned tunes on the jukebox and Elena realized that she was starting to get a bit tipsy when she tripped on nothing and landed on Damon's feet. He helped her up.

"I think you're a bit drunk" Damon implied.

"I think it's your faaault" Elena threw back.

"Hey, I didn't force the liquid down your throat. What are you going to tell Jenna?" He cocked an eyebrow that Elena failed to notice as she tried to regain her balance once again.

"I don't knnnnow. I'll spend the night here with you. Would you call her for me when we get back to the room?"

"I'll just call her right now and say you passed out" Damon walked outside for a moment leaving her alone in the middle of the bar. He appeared no more than five minutes after nodding. "All taken care of. I told her you were asleep and she just said be home tomorrow dinner time. She cooking…" Damon grimaced and Elena twisted up her face.

"I don't knowww about going hooome now then. Her foood tastes awful." She laughed hauling Damon in for a kiss. He quickly responded and things got heated quickly. Damon knew he wasn't taking advantage of Elena because he was hers and she was his. Their kisses became more sexual and hungry causing Damon to harden and Elena to throw her arms around his neck. Damon figured it wasn't the best place for people to witness what they were doing so he glanced at Jackson who was now winking at him before heading for their room.

When he got the key in the door and the door was closed behind them, they continued where they left off. Elena was all over Damon and he wasn't complaining the slightest bit. In fact, he was getting more turned on every moment with her hungrily kissing him and his neck. Elena started to unbutton Damon's shirt and Damon started to unzip Elena's dress. He threw it on the bed revealing her only in her red matching lace bra and panty set. Everything about he was perfect, the way her hourglass figure matched her frame. The way her breasts weren't too big or small, and still perked beneath her bra. Everything about her was absolutely incredible and he got lost in thought about her as they began kissing again. Only this time, with hunger and desire and passion and love, all in one.


	12. Horrible things arent seen

__Hey guys! As promised, another chapter this week. Things are getting worst with school and it just so happens I had enough time to write this chapter. I was writing it and I didn't intend for this to happen but they took their own course and I couldn't help it. Anyway, I hope you are all getting back into this story like I am. Thanks for waiting and still wanting to read after all this time. :)

xoxox courtney.

* * *

_Everything about her was absolutely incredible and he got lost in thought about her as they began kissing again. Only this time, with hunger and desire and passion and love, all in one._

* * *

As their mind and bodies became one and exploded like wildfire, Elena cried out Damon's name over and over again. Passion raged through their bodies as their love for one another surfaced.

The intensity of their love making caused both of them to lose their buzz which was good because both of them never wanted to forget the feelings they were sharing at these moments.

"I love you Damon. I'm so sorry I've hurt you as much as I have." Elena whispered into his ear.

"It was well worth it" He panted back kissing her forehead ever so softly sending shivers down her spine as she arched her hips in pleasure.

No more words were said between them. They were saying everything they needed to through their body motions, their touches on each others skin, and their kisses. Their kisses were explosive yet gentle; wild yet calm and romantic yet spontaneous. Elena and Damon's personalities combined into one were the perfect mixture for the best feeling in the world.

Damon's thrusts became more forceful as he was close on edge. Elena felt it one hundred percent pushing her beyond her limits as well which lasted for no more than a few moments as they came together in each others arms.

They lid next to each other catching their breath and just soaking in each others beauty.

Elena thought to herself as her head rested on Damon's chest. _He has the body of a god. He looks so perfect yet he's so mysterious. Why was I so stupid Elena? Why did it take me so long to figure out that this is what I wanted? _She peered up at Damon starting into his cobalt blue eyes. He leaned toward her placing the most romantic kiss she has ever experienced with anybody before.

_Her kisses do something to me. I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't feel love, or kindness, or care. Why does this woman make me feel things that I am supposed to be able to turn off?_ Damon was beginning to realize that he was just as human as Elena. He was just as human as Stefan. He was just as human as anybody else. _I haven't felt this way with anybody before so this must mean something. I have hurt her so much, why does she want me? _

"Why does she want me?"

"Who? Me?" Elena questioned, puzzled.

_Oops looks like that thought wondered out loud. _"Yes Elena, you. I still can't figure out why you've chose me. I have no idea what's in me to love. I get that I've been a monster to you and everyone that you have ever cared about and I get that I have done countless things that have hurt you. But I also know that you've changed me. I am no longer the heartless, selfish, emotionless Damon that I was in that graveyard back that September. It no longer crosses my mind to hurt another human beings life. Katherine no longer crosses my mind. Stefan no longer crosses my mind." He signed. "All I ever think about is you and it scares the hell out of me…"

Elena cut him short of his words by pressing her lips against his for a long moment before pulling away. "There's no need to question our love. I've tried. I've tried denying it and I've tried hiding it but it always managed to surface so I acted on it and now I am the happiest girl in the world to be in your arms, Damon Salvatore. Never forget that." She smiled her sweet smile and rested her head back on his chest. Moments passed and her breathing got heavy. Damon kissed her hair as she drifted to sleep as he did the same.

Damon and Elena were woken abruptly by a loud crashing noise. Stefan appeared right in front of them fangs out, eyes bloodshot.

Elena shrieked reaching for the sheets to cover herself. "Stefan what are you doing here!"

Stefan started pacing around the room trying to calm down. "I can't do this anymore Elena. I can't live without you."

"Stefan, I told you we could be friends. I told you it would take some time but we'll get through this."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Stefan roared. "I came here to be friends with you and look what I walked in on? I see you've already grown quite fond of my brother here."

"Stef-" Damon tried to speak but Stefan cut him off.

"Save it. You know… I've been living all my vampire life being tortured by you Damon. I tried to control myself when I met Lexi back all those years ago and until Elena broke up with me, I have been almost honest to my word. But then you killed Lexi, my best friend because I turned you. I wanted my brother to live forever with me because you were all I had and how did I get repaid? You've made it your ultimate mission to ruin my non-existent life. Congratulations big brother. You have succeeded. You have took away the one thing in my life that was right, the one thing I was finally happy for. And now I'm back to being a monster."

Elena gasped at the reveal of Stefan being on human blood again.

"Now you're surprised?" He choked. "This is lovely. You're the one who broke it off with me Elena. You weren't supposed to fall for my brother. This was not suppose to happen. If Damon didn't follow me here, we would still be together!"

"Stefan" Elena reassured. "I've already told you I'm sorry. I didn't want to live a lie like Katherine Stefan. I don't see why you can't understand that. I didn't intend on falling for Damon, that was not what I had planned. I fell in love with you, a vampire. And I accepted you with arms wide open no matter what you were. And I let myself feel again for you. I still love you and a part of me always will. You were my first real love and I can't thank you enough for that but things changed. Damon appeared in my life and there's no way that he's ever going to leave anymore. And perhaps you're right, perhaps if Damon never did follow you I would still be with you. But that's not how this turned out and it's not what's going to happen next."

Damon didn't know what to say. He was in awe. Stefan however, heard the words and chose to ignore them shaking his head, shaking the thoughts away. "I don't care what you say Elena. You love me, what changed? We have to be together. I can't live seeing you with my BROTHER. It kills me" His fists clenching together trying to ignore the sudden urge to hit one of them.

"That isn't going to happen Stefan. I was in love with you but somewhere along the way I fell in love with Damon. I can't turn back time nor do I want to." She shrugged feeling nothing but pure pity for Stefan. She didn't plan on hurting him. Hell, she didn't plan on hurting either of them. No more than a year ago she didn't know vampires or witches or werewolves existed and now, she had dated one, lost her virginity to one, and was now in a relationship with his brother. There was no way she could have planned for any of this to happen.

"Well" Stefan simply put. "If I have to live without you, so does Damon" and with vampire speed, Stefan was in reach of Elena, arms around his throat.

"No Stefan don't-" Elena pled.

But it was too late, his hands were already around her fragile neck snapping it without thinking. Elena rested in Stefan's hands for a moment while neither him nor Damon realized what had just happened.

Suddenly, Damon's mind flicked. "What the fuck have you done?"


	13. It's just the beginning

__Hey everybody! I'm so glad that I'm back to writing again. I'm really feeling this story and I think this chapter was my favorite for writing. :) I did it while taking a break from studying biology, I just had to. I mean what would you rather do, study about methods of birth control? Or write about Delena 3

The second option obviously!

Anyway, a huge thank you to everybody that is putting this story on their notices and favoring it. It means the world to me:)

Please tell me what you think, I love hearing your guys' opinions.

Until next time; Courtney xoxo.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.  
_

* * *

_But it was too late, his hands were already around her fragile neck snapping it without thinking. Elena rested in Stefan's hands for a moment while neither him nor Damon realized what had just happened._

_ Suddenly, Damon's mind flicked. "What the fuck have you done?" _

"I-I… I don't know. I didn't mean to. I mean…" Stefan began.

"What do you mean you didn't mean to? You fucking put your hands around her throat and snapped her neck. What is the matter with you, you god damn monster. You are no longer my brother, and you never will be!" Tears threatened to spill out of his cobalt blue eyes and he held the girl he loved. The girl he had just started his life with. The girl that turned him around. And now she was gone.

"Damo-"Stefan pleaded.

"Don't! I just might kill you" His eyes glared at Stefan portraying the eyes of a devil. And with Damon's utter, Stefan panicked and fled back out the door leaving Damon alone to deal with his dire mistake.

"Oh god Elena" He kissed her forehead. "Elena. Please. Please don't die." Tears were flowing from his eyes like a river now. He couldn't think. He had no idea what to do. She was really gone.

A slight possibility went off in his head and he sank his fangs into his wrist piercing two little holes enough to draw blood. He shoved his wrist in Elena's mouth forcing his blood to slip down her throat. It was too late though. There was no way that this was going to work _after_ she had already died. Was there?

Damon could do nothing but wait. Wait for her to die. Wait for her to live. Wait for a solution that he thought would never come. Hours seem to have passed since his pathetic excuse of a sibling murdered his ex girlfriend, which happened to be Damon's former girlfriend. Damon had Elena took home to his house. She was in his bed, covered up; looking as beautiful as ever. He had no idea if this would work. He was only giving her another hour and then he was going to have to call Jenna, Alaric, somebody to tell them the heart breaking news.

Just as Damon reached for his cell phone, Elena jerked up out of bed gasping for air. Her eyes became saucers as she tried to catch her breathe. Damon went over to her side at lightning speed.

"Hey, princess." Damon forced a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache Damon, how long was I asleep?" She rubbed her temples violently showing how irritating the headache was as she continued to catch her breath wheezing with every ounce of air she consumed.

"You weren't exactly asleep Elena…" He started.

Her eyes became wide with terror once again. "Oh no. I thought I had a nightmare. Damon for the love of god, please don't tell me it was true. Please!" Tears surfaced her big brown doe eyes.

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, no." He shook his head feeling deeply sorry for the women he loved.

"No" She cried. "No! This can not be happening. This isn't real. It can't be real Damon. I don't want this yet, not yet." She buried her face into his chest desperately searching for some indication that she was still in a deep sleep. She knew that it was real.

"Why would Stefan do this to me?" She sobbed.

"I don't mean to sound satirical, but do you want to know the honest reason or the nice reason?" He was being honest with her. It would be easier for her to hear the nice version but he knew that's not what she was going to choose.

"I want to hear the honest reason, obviously Damon". She peered up at him waiting for his answer.

"He is a selfish vermin that doesn't take no for an answer. That asshole I call my brother has never had to fight for anything in his life. He was always the Saint, I was always the prick. And when the roles are finally reversed; he loses control. He said and I quote 'If I have to live without you, so does Damon'" Damon shrugged in defeat not knowing what else to say.

"He's better than that!" Elena roared. "Stefan knows me. He has always respected my decisions for the most part. He knew that I didn't want this life yet. He knows me. If he cared about me; he wouldn't have done this to me!" She stood up slapping her fists to her side curling them in a ball.

"Well that's Stefan for you" Damon bitterly called back. "Saint Stefan; the angel of everyone's life. There's no way in this world that Stefan could do something like that right? He always respects my decisions" He mocked. "Stefan doesn't know shit. He is a jerk that doesn't deserve to live the dead life he is living." He also stood up grabbing a hold of Elena's arms before she responded to him with any anger. "Hear me out Elena, I know you still love him. But he isn't the Stefan that you fell in love with. That Stefan was gone the moment that you broke up with him. He will never be able to forgive you for what you did to him, and he will never forgive me for so-called-betraying him. That's just who he is. Please don't bash out at me. I need to help you more than anything right now." He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

She flinched when he touched her. No matter how mad she was she could never stay mad at him for long. Plus now she was starting to notice that all her senses were heightened because the feeling she just felt was magnified by a thousand compared to what she felt no more than a few hours ago.

"I just don't want to believe it" She shook her head. "He never was like that, not with me. I never saw that side of him. I don't know this side of him…" She hugged Damon who comforted her back.

"Shh, I know. I know." He embraced her for a few moments before realizing what needed to be done. "Elena, how do you feel?"

She glared down at her feet. "I'm thirsty…and I'm sick. My head is on fire."

"We need to get you something to drink. You don't have much time Elena."

"I can't leave here." Her hands were thrown in the air in frustration. "I don't have a freaky ring like you. I'm going to burn up."

"Hold that thought." Before she had a chance to ask him what he was talking about he was out of her room and back in the matter of seconds holding a small wooden box with flowers engraved on the sides. Holding it between his two hands, he held his arms out until the tiny oak box was just inches away from here.

She reached out and took it and observed the box for a brief moment. She unlatched the cover and opened it revealing the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever scene. It was a ring; embroiled with amethyst and in the middle of the ring was Lapis Lazuli. It was breathtaking.

"Where did you get this?" She carefully took the ring out of its case and put it on her finger before examining it some more.

"It was a gift from Emily. An extra ring in case one of us lost ours. A bit on the feminine side if I may add but it looks astounding on you." He smiled.

"I guess that solves my vampire problem" She joked.

"I guess it does."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well" Damon shifted towards the window opening the curtains to reveal the sunlight. "We have to find you something to drink to complete the… transition."

She inhaled deeply. "Do I have to feed off a human? Can I use a blood bag? I will not kill a human being. I would rather die."

"Relax Elena" Damon assured. "You can use a blood bag, as far as I know. I don't know of anybody that has done it simply because most can't resist the urge but I can't see why it would be any sort of problem. Come with me" He reached for her hand entwining their fingers. "I don't have any here right now. I was supposed to restock. You can just come with me and we'll get some for you too."

Damon briefly and quickly showed Elena how to use her speed power. They quickly were in and our of the blood donor clinic with twenty odd blood bags. Elena already gave in, ripped the cover off one and began drinking eagerly as if it were a matter of life and death, which it really was. She felt this warming sensation travel through every vein, every artery and every capillary throughout her body. It was refreshing but she was not completely satisfied. That one blood bag didn't fulfill her. She needed another one and so she tore the cover off the second one and began drinking just as angrily. Finally her thirst was quenched. She couldn't explain the way she was feeling to Damon. She didn't need to, he already knew. Her soul felt lifted. Her body felt more exotic. She felt more alive, like she had all the energy in the world. It was as if she wasn't even standing on the ground; it felt like she was floating in mid-air. _What a rush_. She thought.

"Damon, this is incredible." Elena was astounded. "This feeling is like nothing I have ever experienced before!"

"Damon smirked. "Well princess, it is nothing you have ever experienced before. Were you ever a vampire in your previous life?" Elena shook her head. "I didn't think so. Wait until you see what the sex is like. It's mind blowing. So…"

"Enough" Elena put her finger over his mouth. "Don't you even start. I'm sure we will find out soon enough but I am not going to have sex with you anymore today. I just turned into a vampire for Christ's sake. Get your mind out of the gutter" She drew her arm back and punched Damon playfully. She still wasn't used to her new found strength because her punch sent Damon halfway across the road. Elena ran to him in vampire speed helping him up. "I am so sorry. I didn't know I was that strong."

"No biggie. I didn't feel a thing" He winked.

Elena left Damon for a while. He protested at first but she demanded some alone time. He wasn't sure if she could handle herself around her family but she assured him that it wasn't going to be a problem. She broke the news to Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy who of course were furious but what could they say? She was a vampire and she was still their family.

Elena let them absorb what she told them and she went out. She ended up on the outskirts of town, at a little old pond that she, Bonnie, and Caroline used to go to when they were kids. They would sit down, have a picnic, go for a swim, and gossip about all the cute boys in their school. Elena sat down on a rock and got deep in thought. She thought about her life and how much it changed since last year. She realized she had her diary with her so she began to write…

_Dear Diary, _

_I Elena Gilbert am now a vampire. A creature of the 'night' that has the ability to walk in the day with this amazingly beautiful ring that Damon gave me. He showed me the ropes of things today. He helped me get a claw on my emotions and I learned to control a bit of them. I'm sure going to slip every now and again but that's what he's here for. To love me, to protect me, to help me with my suffering._

_ Stefan has caused me so much pain. He completely turned on me and he completely turned on Damon. He blamed Damon for me breaking up with him and he's on vampire blood again. I mean, I'm not against it because I would be a hypocrite now, but I mean Stefan was the best vampire in the world. He controlled his cravings and decided to live off animal blood. Human blood doesn't do good to Stefan Salvatore. He can't control it. It's like an alcoholic substituting beer for root beer and getting used to it. But once they take so much as a sip of beer; he's off the deep end and there's no way he's going to find his way back. Stefan has changed in the matter of days. I blamed me and Damon at first. I mean, of course he wouldn't have acted as cruel as he did and KILLED me if I hadn't broken up with him, but I wasn't going to be miserable just so he could control his anger management problems, right?_

_Am I cruel for wanting to be happy? Am I selfish for wanting to be Elena and not Katherine? Am I a horrible person for falling in love with my boyfriend's brother?_

_Maybe I am, but it happened and it happened for a reason. I can't dwell on the past anymore, it doesn't get me anywhere._

_ I have lived so much of my life dwelling on things, blaming myself for unfortunate events that were not in my power to be able to control. I'm done. It ruined my life and I'm just getting back to normal. _

_ Damon and being a vampire is my future now. I have to live to deal with it because I'm going to be around for a very long time. He makes me feel alive. There's a spark between us that I haven't felt with anybody. He's the one for me. He has to be. I know him better than anybody else and he's changed so much for me. He isn't Stefan but he isn't selfish like he was first when I met him. He's the complete opposite of what you would expect. I love him, I really do. _

_ ; Our actions are what set things in motion but we have to learn to life with that._


	14. Unleash my beast

__Hey everybody. It's been around five days since I last updated and this will probably be regular unless I otherwise say that I'm going to have another chapter up sooner or later. Right now, I am studying for a BIG biology exam this coming Friday but I had an idea of this chapter so I wrote a bit last night, a bit this morning and I just finished it off as I was eating dinner. I did not expect this to happen to Elena, in fact I had no idea what was going to happen because as I write, ideas come to me. I do not plan ahead. I hope you like where I'm going with this and please review and tell me what you all think! :)

Thanks to all subscribers who Favorited this story and me as an author! I'm so happy :) It means the world.

Until next time, xox Courtney!

* * *

_Damon and being a vampire is my future now. I have to live to deal with it because I'm going to be around for a very long time. He makes me feel alive. There's a spark between us that I haven't felt with anybody. He's the one for me. He has to be. I know him better than anybody else and he's changed so much for me. He isn't Stefan but he isn't selfish like he was first when I met him. He's the complete opposite of what you would expect. I love him, I really do. _

_ ; Our actions are what set things in motion but we have to learn to life with that._

* * *

Elena silently sat along the rocks for quite some time after she had finished writing her journal entry. She was thinking about everything once again. How had her life changed so drastically over the course of a few months? She met Stefan, a vampire. She met his psycho brother, Damon who also happened to be a vampire. She learned she was the Petrova doppelganger of a vampire that both Salvatore brothers had once loved. Her best friend Bonnie was a witch. Her aunt's boyfriend was a 'vampire slayer'. Elena started a relationship with the younger Salvatore brother and then lost feelings for him and gained them for his older brother, Damon.

Life wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. Elena wasn't going to have children now; she wasn't going to grow old with the person she loved. She wouldn't have great grandchildren and at these thoughts penetrated her mind, it scared her a little. She always wanted a family and now her ex-boyfriend has taken that opportunity away. Of course, if she continued to have a future with either one of the Salvatore brothers, her family choices would be limited but there were always ways around it. She didn't think of what they were because she wouldn't have needed to until the time came; but there would have been a loophole that they could have surpassed. _It's too late now… _ Elena thought.

Her emotions were mixed, causing her thoughts to wander in all directions and make no sense to her whatsoever. She was happy that she was going to be able to live forever with _Damon. _He was the only reason now why she would want to live forever anyway. She was happy that she had finally found somebody to really bring her happiness. To love her unconditionally. To care for her without thinking. To protect her from the world. To cause her to feel emotions that she has never experienced before. That was all Damon's doings and she loved him for that. But in the back of those thoughts, she was scared. Scared for her and Damon because of their new found love. Scared that Damon would eventually leave her. Scared that Stefan would try to hurt her again somehow. Scared that this life of immortality isn't what it seems. Scared of all the dangerous creatures in the world. If there's vampires; God only knows what else there is out there that neither she nor Damon knows about.

Elena caught a peculiar scent drifting by her. It smelled delightful, like iron. It smelled like energy, like life. Elena's flawless face suddenly contorted into a mirror image of Katherine at this state. Her eyes had become blood shot with veins rippling through her skin underneath her eyelids. Her fangs elongated for the first time on her own. The thirst she was feeling now was burning a hole in her throat. It felt like her insides were drying out more and more as the sweet, iron smell came closer and closer. Elena didn't move, she stayed on the rocks trying to control herself. Trying not to be a vampire, trying to think like a human. But the thirst was too strong. It was an unimaginable for any human to even begin to try and comprehend. _Oh shit. This is what Stefan and Damon go through every day… and I tried to make them turn it off. Make them not care, how foolish are you Elena. There's no way you're ever going to be able to ignore this; to simply turn it off. _ It wasn't possible. It was too strong. It overwhelmed her body, controlling it as if somebody or something else was inside of her.

Slowly she began to descend toward the smell. She was unable to contain herself any longer. She ended up moving at vampire speed through the trees until she spotted two hikers. They were local, she had seen them before. The couple were holding hands and carrying backpacks up a hill.

Elena could hear their blood swooshing through their veins. She could hear their heart pumping faster as their activity released more oxygen and blood to their muscles. She could trace the path of blood going through their body without even looking at them. Elena caught herself starting at the women's jugular. Her face still contorted, she desperately tried to shake the thirst away. But it was no use, she found herself getting closer and closer to the couple every time she blinked until she was just feet away from them. Their smell mixed together now was breathtaking. Elena had no control over herself as she lunged forward like a savage toward the women, eyes wide, fangs showing.

She drained the innocent humans dry, just like she had seen done countless times in the past. The guilt was no longer invading her subconscious. There were no feelings but satisfaction and desire. She felt satisfaction for the thirst that was not getting quenched. She felt desire to rip the bodies to shreds as she took their lives. At this moment, she was no longer the Elena Gilbert that she was no more than twenty four hours ago. She was a new person-a whole new creature. What she had once hated witnessing, she was now committing. What she once thought was disgusting, she now thought it was utterly divine and couldn't simply get enough.

Once the bodies had been abandoned and Elena's eyes slowly went back to her normal brown doe looking eyes, and her fanged detruded; she was welcomed back to reality where it hit her hard.

It took a moment for it to sink in but once Elena realized what she had done, she became overwhelmed. Her cries became desperate and her mind was lost in an abyss. She no longer knew what was happening. She didn't know why she couldn't control the blood-lust, the kill. She didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of. Run to Damon. She ran, as fast as any vampire could ever run and she was at the boarding house within a matter of seconds swinging open the door to the house viciously and flung herself into Damon's arms as he hurried to greet her when he heard her terror.

"Elena!" Damon grabbed her arms. "What's the matter?"

"I" She spat. "I killed two hikers. I couldn't help myself!" She relapsed into a whole new tantrum and buried her face in Damon's chest, drenching his shirt in her tears.

"Elena" He cooed brushing her hair. "It's okay baby. It's fine." He didn't know what to say to her. "It's all my fault" His head drooped.

She pulled herself out of his chest. "How is it?"

"I shouldn't have left you alone right after transitioning. I knew that it was dangerous. I should have protected you."

She sniffed. "You should have protected them more like it."

"No." Damon said as easily as he could. "I should have protected you. I knew that you were vulnerable to human blood of any kind and I let you go by yourself anyway. It's not that I don't trust you because Elena, I trust you with my life" He reassured her. "But this is not something that anybody should have to go alone at the beginning. I don't mean you need me at all times. But I should have helped you get the rein on things; I should have helped you adapt more first." Guilt emerged with his words and Elena felt horrible.

"Damon." She cupped his face. "Listen to me. It's not your fault. You are not the one who couldn't control them self. You didn't examine those hikers jugular for what seemed like five minutes before you pranced at them like a tiger chasing a mouse." She was mortified to relive this again. "You didn't feel the **need** to kill this time. I felt like I had to kill. It wasn't just the thirst. Some evil power wallowed up inside of me and literally begged me to drain those people dry. I fought with it!" She bawled. "I knew in my mind I didn't want to hurt anybody. I didn't want to be a murderer. It overpowered me and now look at what I've done? I've killed two innocent people who were in love and now they will never see each other again!"

Damon was at a loss for words and she looked so pitiful. He didn't know what he could possibly say that would make things better. "Sweetheart, look at me." He cupped her face and raised it to face him. "You are not a monster of any sort. You had a misdoing and it was an accident. You are intolerable to blood. It's not your fault that those hikers happened to cross your path. It is not your fault okay? It was an involuntary response; just like blinking. I love you Elena, and I will help you get through this. I promise!" The sincerity in his voice and gorgeous eyes wanted her to melt right then and there. She was glad she was responsible for this side of Damon to be unleashed. He made her feel a little better because everything he had said was true. _I couldn't help it. I didn't want to. They were hiking and crossed my path… Not to mention the fact that their heart was pumping faster causing the blood to circulate their bodies quicker. I won't slip next time. I can't. I have Damon to help me, to reassure me._ She eased herself at rest swallowing Damon's words and digesting them like a piece of food that she no longer cringed.

"I love you too." She told him from the bottom of my heart. "Deep down, I always have and I thank you so much for promising to help me through this. I will repay you some day."

Damon shook his head. "Nonsense, you and me being together is my reward. It's the best thing in the world." He grinned from ear to ear, something that Elena never got to see very often. Usually she witnessed his smirk but not this delightful smile that warmed her body. She couldn't help but draw herself in and kiss him. The kiss wasn't hungry and it was just full of hope, love, and gratitude.

"Thank you." She repeated again.

"You are more than welcome." His smirk appeared. She knew it wouldn't take long. Their thoughts about Elena's past wrong doing were now subsided and only thoughts of Damon and Elena were flowing through each others head; like a spell. "Just remember, you are mine now. _Forever"_ He promised.


	15. Evil combines

__Hey everybody.Thanks so much to everybody who's alerting and favoring my story; it really means a lot :)

here's another chapter however there isn't too much dialogue. It's mainly just explanations to things and a sum up of the following two months Elena had to deal with. Christmas holidays are coming up so I managed to fit in a little something about christmas to lighten and acknowledge the holidays although there was a twist hehe sorry but it's for the best :) No more spoliers! AH.

Hope to have one more update before christmas. Going to start now

Review please :) I'm not getting many anymore. I'd love to know what you guys think :)

xoxo Courtney!

* * *

_"I love you too." She told him from the bottom of my heart. "Deep down, I always have and I thank you so much for promising to help me through this. I will repay you some day."_

_ Damon shook his head. "Nonsense, you and me being together is my reward. It's the best thing in the world." He grinned from ear to ear, something that Elena never got to see very often. Usually she witnessed his smirk but not this delightful smile that warmed her body. She couldn't help but draw herself in and kiss him. The kiss wasn't hungry and it was just full of hope, love, and gratitude. _

_ "Thank you." She repeated again._

_ "You are more than welcome." His smirk appeared. She knew it wouldn't take long. Their thoughts about Elena's past wrong doing were now subsided and only thoughts of Damon and Elena were flowing through each others head; like a spell. "Just remember, you are mine now. Forever" He promised._

* * *

Life hasn't gotten any easier for Elena since that night. She had yet to learn to control her cravings and they sometimes got the best of her. She's felt guilty more times than she felt good lately and it's not something she can change. She was a vampire. A monster to some extent and it's who she was going to be for the rest of eternity now. Damon was a great help to Elena, he helped her cope with things she would never be able to cope with on her own. He helped her with most things, like learning to be sneaky about taking blood bags, learning how to compel for the better reasons more than the bad, how to run without being noticed, and he tried to help her with her cravings. It wasn't going to well though. Elena was a new-born. She needed to experience the shredding, the bloodlust and the hunt before even being willing to fight the urges. It had gotten easier over the course of the months but she still slipped and she still counted every soul that was lost because of her failure to retain herself. Eighteen. Eighteen people is how many people Elena has killed over the last two and a half months. Eighteen teenagers and adults. Ten women. Eight men. She studied them after their death. She knew them, knew their life story and she desperately wished she could have gotten the chance to actually 'meet' them and get to know them. They were all great people. Neither were married and neither had children which made Elena a little more comfortable, for lack of the better word. It was never okay though. She felt so selfish for ruining those eighteen people's lives. Those people that were supposed to grow old, they were supposed to have families and it haunted her every day perhaps a dozen times a day the thoughts crossed her mind. But Elena knew that she was going to have to deal with it and that more people would almost be guaranteed to be added to that list in the back of her journal but she couldn't help it and the pit it left in her non-beating hard hurt so bad.

Elena broke the news to her aunt and Jer a few weeks after her transformation and needless to say; they didn't take it too lightly. Jenna was completely and utterly disgusted and Jeremy was shocked and vicious. Elena probably wouldn't have told them if they hadn't noticed something was wrong. But, Elena's random disappearances and blood bags in the garbage cans and her being to herself all the time sort of gave the impression that something was fishy. She was a bit naïve with it considering she actually threw the blood bags into the kitchen garbage but at the time, that was the least of Elena Gilbert's worries.

Jeremy was freaked out. He wanted to change to a vampire a while back for Vickie Donavon but that didn't go the way he had intended. He was well over Vickie but he always had that thought in the back of his conscious that someday, he wanted to become a vampire and now he was starting to despise his sister. Not because he didn't love her anymore, he just wanted what she had. He wanted immortality and all the perks to go along with it but he had no idea the severe consequences that came along with it. Elena never discussed with him what it was like so he didn't know the near impossible thirst that wallowed up inside of her every second she was near Jeremy, Jenna, Bonnie, Alaric or any of her human family and friends. He had no idea that she had killed people and that she couldn't just _turn it off._ He wanted to be able to leave his human emotions behind. That's the main reason Jeremy Gilbert wanted to become a vampire. He wanted to run away from all of the pain. He wanted to run away from all of the guilt, and most of all; he wanted to run away from the misery of his past life. He couldn't deal with his friends death or his parents. But you can't turn it off; it's just an excuse to act like you don't care. The feeling is always in the pit of your stomach wherever you go and there's nothing you can do to escape it; vampire or not.

Bonnie was an entirely different story. She hasn't talked to Elena since the moment Elena confessed to her that she was a vampire. Bonnie was completely against the idea and truthfully hated Elena. She knew it wasn't her fault because Elena told Bonnie everything, she always had. Bonnie knew that it was Stefan's fault and that Damon was slowly helping her figure it out a little more but those facts didn't change anything. Elena was still a monster in Bonnie's eyes. Her best friend. Bonnie's family and ancestors were raised to dislike vampires and Bonnie's relationship with Damon and Stefan over the last year proved that true evidently. She had started off liking Stefan and hating Damon but when her Grams died, Bonnie lost all respect she had whatsoever for both of the Salvatore brothers. Grams died saving them and she would never forgive them for taking her sweet Grams away from her. Bonnie grieved the following months she spent helping Elena, Stefan and Damon but the only reason she did it was to help Elena and to protect her. When Elena told Bonnie that she too, had become a vampire; she couldn't take it any longer and lost it. She freaked at Elena, told her that she ruined her life for getting tangled up with the brothers. She swore to Elena that it was the end of her helping them and she wouldn't hear from her again. Elena was dumbfounded and didn't even know where to start when trying to talk to her former best friend so she got Damon to try. He was unsuccessful of course, because the last thing that Bonnie Bennett wanted was to hear complains and apologies from the god damn vampire that started her life's ruination in the first place.

After a month had passed by though, Elena and Damon gave up on Bonnie. She was always so stubborn and never forgave things easily and Elena knew that if not at all, she wasn't going to get over this any time soon so they let her be; the only thing they could do.

Besides all of the family and friend drama, Elena and Damon were doing alright. Their relationship was stable although they had a few major fights over the last two months. Elena complained, Damon argued and one thing led to another but all in all, they made up.

Elena and Damon were at the boarding house wrapping some Christmas gifts. They had already wrapped Jenna's, Alaric's, Caroline's and Jeremy's. The only person left Matt and the gifts they had for each other which they weren't going to do in front of one another obviously.

Elena pouted "Can you help me wrap this?" She desperately tried to wrap the ball-shaped gift but failed tremendously and had no idea what she was even attempting to do.

Damon grabbed the gift from her, unwrapped it and placed it inside of a gift bag before taping it up. "Problem solved" He smirked.

She glared at him before playfully hitting him in the arm. "If I needed your smart-ass wits I would have asked. I knew that I could have done that! I just wanted to wrap it with paper!" She exclaimed but he just smirked.

"Okay, well that's Mat's basketball." He tapped his fingers on his crossed legs. "I think that's everybody beside you."

She smiled. "I think so. You better not have anything big for me or I will kill you." This caused him to grin.

"It's nothing enormous Elena but it's something I think you will indeed enjoy." He inhaled. "It's not like you can tell me what to do anyway. I know you have something major in mind for me. You've been obsessing about it all week to Jenna and Jeremy but I can't get them to give in and tell me!" He threw his hands in defeat.

Elena chuckled. "Don't worry. It's nothing _enormous _Damon" She mocked. "It's just something I really want to give you and I really think that you're going to like it".

"I'd love anything from you. Especially a blow-" But before he could finish the witty remark he received a slap across the cheek.

"Don't you dare even say it because it isn't happening" She rubbed her hand that had quickly reddened. "You're so full of yourself."

He smirked once again. "I'm cocky and I'm sexy and I'm amazing and you know it" He stuck his tongue out at her and her only response was to laugh. She couldn't deny it. He was more than cocky. He was extremely irresistibly sexy and he was beyond amazing. She would give him that much.

They shared a quiet moment with each other before hearing the main door to the boarding house open. Startled, they both glanced towards one another and gave a look of uneasiness before Damon lifted himself up off the couch and headed towards the front of the house to be greeted with both of their nightmares.

The door opened revealing a smirking Stefan and a entertained Katherine.

"Brother." Stefan greeted.

"Happy to see me?" Katherine purred.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The question directed to the both of them.


	16. Trouble initiated

__Hey again everybody! Thanks for the reviews, they're slowly coming a little faster but please don't stop! I love knowing what you're thinking.

This chapter isn't massively long but it tells what the chapter needed to tell and I think it was a productive chapter :)

At first I had no intention of Stefan ever coming back into the story but I had this idea and I was like, what the hell. As long as he isn't with Elena, he can be in it but I'm making him an asshole! LOL.

Enough of my blabbering although I'm almost safe to say that this is the last chapter before Christmas. I have a gift exchange with my friends tomorrow, Thursday I have a group supper and then a sleepover with my best friend. Friday I have a gift exchange with a friend and my cousin and then Saturday is Christmas eve. By all means I may have it started and you guys may get lucky but no promises! Will definitely have a chapter up before the new year though.

_ Just in case I do not get the chance to upload another chapter. Merry Christmas to all my fabulous reviewers, and subscribers. You're gift to me is reading and reviewing. Never stop giving this gift!_

Hope you all had a fantastic year.

With love, Courtney xoxo

* * *

_Startled, they both glanced towards one another and gave a look of uneasiness before Damon lifted himself up off the couch and headed towards the front of the house to be greeted with both of their nightmares._

_ The door opened revealing a smirking Stefan and a entertained Katherine. _

_ "Brother." Stefan greeted._

_ "Happy to see me?" Katherine purred._

_ "What the fuck are you doing?" The question directed to the both of them._

* * *

"I think you should be a little more polite to your brother, Damon" Stefan hissed.

Damon rolled his eyes and glared between him and Katherine. "As if." His features turned more serious. "What are the two of you doing here, together?"

Katherine puckered up her lips and pouted. "Oh Damon, are you so hurt to see me with your dearest Stefan? Elena isn't enough for you?"

This got Damon fired up. "She is enough! She's more than you will ever be or ever can be! He spat as his rage surfaced. "I don't give a damn whatsoever if you and my _brother_ are together, I just want to know why because there is a reason and Stefan would never be with you if it were up to himself" He was cut off by his brother's chipper voice.

"You see" He paced around Damon not leaving his eyes the whole time. "That is where you're wrong. I have done this out of my own will. I am not compelled nor am I bribed to do this. You ruined my life. Elena ruined my life. While I was running down the border I happened to run into Katherine. You won't believe how much she has helped me cope over the past two months." He threw his arms up while his hands were in fists. "You won't understand because it didn't happen to you. Katherine comforted me when nobody else would and I fell in love with her all over again. She isn't the same." He glanced at Katherine as if asking for approval to keep talking. She simply nodded her head. "She's changed so much. She cares but she's still fun and mysterious and exciting. She's what I need."

One harsh, sarcastic laugh escaped Damon's lips. "So you think that this is going to help you get over me and Elena, seriously? You are so pathetic. Going back with the bitch who ruined you, who ruined me, who ruined us. You'll never learn!"

Elena briskly floated towards the trio as soon as she heard cusses and threats. "Damon what the hell is going on?" She abruptly stopped. "Stefan! What the hell is going on? Why is Katherine here, with you?" It was all so confusing. She heard what they said but it made no sense. Was this his way of trying to make her jealous or was did he just forcefully realize what was true all along?

"Elena" Stefan nodded hardly paying any attention to her before Katherine chimed in.

"Hello, wannabe" Katherine scornfully greeted. Elena replied by sending her a death glare. "Hi".

"What's going on?" Elena asked Stefan. "Why are you here? With her?"

Stefan sneered. "I think I have just as much right as you or my brother to be here. After all this is _my_ house. And she and I are back together." He smiled.

"But you hate her" It wasn't really a question. She was stating the fact that he had told her countless times. For a year he had imposed that he was over the older vampire. He said she had ruined his life and his and his brother's relationship. He said nothing but cruel words about her the whole while Elena and Stefan were together. He said she was impulsive, vile, arrogant, selfish, cruel, impatient, demanding, saucy, and the list could go on and on but the point to Elena was that he told her these things. He made her believe that he hadn't been her because she was like Katherine. He made her believe that he loved her and that she wasn't the rebound girl but she clearly was.

Stefan shook his head. "I thought I hated her. I told you I hated her and I forced myself into believe that I hated her but deep down I could never hate her. How could I hate somebody with so much mystery? So much lust, power, and will to do whatever she wants to do. She has opened my eyes over the past months while I was grieving over your pathetic excuse to be called a vampire. I should never have lost control and turned you. The worst thing I could have ever done was give you eternal life. Now I have to face you for the rest of eternity."

The words must have rolled off Stefan's tongue and directly deep inside Elena's ear in her cochlea because they were as plain as day and as loud as dynamite going off right beside her. There was always a part of her that loved Stefan because he was her first love. She thought what they had was real and for him to say that to her. For him to wish her dead, really battered and flabbergasted her. He had called her a pathetic excuse. He obviously didn't have any respect left for her whatsoever. Tears emerged into her big doe eyes and forced to fall with every blink she took.

"Stefan. I didn't mean to" She was cut off short by Stefan. She allowed her tears to fall freely now.

"You didn't mean to? If you didn't mean to, you would not have ruined my life." He rolled his eyes and yet again, 'turned off' his emotions.

She burst into tears. "I'm sorry Stefan but I love Damon. Don't you see I didn't want to hurt you? Why would I want to live a life with you when I'm not happy? I would have done it for you but you don't deserve to get hurt."

"I think it's too late for you to say that I don't deserve to get hurt, Elena. Because you know the meaning of hurt, it seems like you have invented it." He audaciously answered. "My brother is an idiot too" He glanced towards Damon for a mere second. "You're only going to hurt him too. I suppose another guy will come along in a year or so and you will fall in love with him as well. You are nothing to me Elena. You no longer matter. To me, you're dead. " He finished speaking but muttered something under his breathe that he may as well have said aloud anyway because Elena heard it. _I wish you were dead._ Those four words rang in her eyes like toll bells. He no longer cared for her. He no longer thought she mattered. She didn't know what was worst. The fact that he went back to Katherine instantly or the fact that he said he hated Elena and wanted her dead. Both were horrible.

"Stefan, you god damn prick." Damon began. "Don't you dare say those things to her." He stepped towards Stefan standing only inches away from his brother. "If you should be criticizing and putting anybody down, it's that bitch over there" He pointed to the monster on the left of him.

"Damon I'm hurt. I truly am" Katherine said almost playfully.

"Oh shut up. Like hell you are. I wish you were though. You need to feel hurt and pain. You selfish slut."

"You have some awful words in your vocabulary about me Damon." She tilted her head sideways. "Your father would be ashamed of how rude you have become." She moved towards Stefan pulling him in an embrace. "Come on love, I think it's time we leave."

Stefan was silent but nodded. That was enough. Neither Damon nor Elena needed to hear another word from the two of them. Stefan and Katherine were almost out the door entirely and Stefan spun around. "By the way. I suggest you keep a watch out." With that he was gone.

All was left was a squalling Elena and a stunned Damon. Damon embraced Elena. "Don't pay any attention to those assholes okay sweetheart?" He wiped away her tears with his finger before placing soft kisses over her eyes. "They are trying to mess with you. They are going to try to mess with us but we will prove them wrong. I have you and you have me. Nothing will hurt us. Nobody will hurt you. I promise you that."

"What if" She started.

"No what if's Elena. There is no what if." Damon reassured. "There is just a never. They will never get to us. They will never play games with us."

"I feel as if this is only the beginning" Elena admitted.

Before Damon had the chance to even think of what to reply; he caught a glimpse of flame in the corner of his eye. Near the door of the boarding house was a fire that had completely enflamed the door, the porch, and the walls left and right of the door. It was spreading fast and the flame had quickly caught hold of the archway dividing the hallway and the parlor which was where they were in.

"Elena! Get out!" He pushed her towards the window. "Now!" He screamed.


	17. Little bump in the road

Hello and happy new year my lovely reviewers. I hope you all had a marvelous new year and a wonderful christmas :)

I hope you didn't get your hopes up about this chapter being up before the new year because I told myself I would have it up but my schedule wouldn't allow it and I am truly sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it although I know it isn't as long as normal but I really wanted to put a chapter up for you guys!

P.s Within the next week, I am pleased to announce that I am going to start a new story. I'm not going to give a load of detail but you guys will be the first to know that it is a PAST story! It will be placed in 1864 and we're going to see what happens when Elena encounters human Damon, human Stefan, and a jealous Katherine. That is all I'm saying :)

Thanks for reading and please review my lovelies. xoxox

* * *

"_I feel as if this is only the beginning" Elena admitted._

_Before Damon had the chance to even think of what to reply; he caught a glimpse of flame in the corner of his eye. Near the door of the boarding house was a fire that had completely inflamed the door, the porch, and the walls left and right of the door. It was spreading fast and the flame had quickly caught hold of the archway dividing the hallway and the parlor which was where they were in._

"_Elena! Get out!" He pushed her towards the window. "Now!" He screamed._

* * *

Elena listened to the order that was just directed to her. She kicked the window with her foot as hard as she could which caused it shatter and left her with very little time to escape. Luckily, her vampire-like speed helped her just enough to get her out before the fire in the room exploded and moved to every other inch of the house. She was beginning to panic; she had no idea where Damon was. Her non beating heart felt like it throbbed its way up her thought as worry and uncertainty overwhelmed her. Tears freely and rapidly fell from her eyes and she ran around the boarding house, searching for her raven haired lover. He was nowhere in sight, and frankly, it was scaring the hell out of her.

"Damon!" she urgently cried while still searching for him. There was no response, no indication of him getting out whatsoever. "Damon" she called again. There was still no answer. Her mind started to race. Vampires can die from fire. This didn't occur to her before but it was now welling up in her memory. She knew that she had to go back in there to save him. She could die herself but she didn't care. Elena needed to save the man who had saved her countless times. She ran towards the first opening she could find; which was a window in the back and she launched herself through it, mindlessly.

Her eyes darted in every direction. Fire had just started at the bottom of the staircase although everywhere downstairs was enflamed. She jumped through the fire ignoring and screaming at the pain that tore at her flesh. Damon was nowhere in sight, he wasn't in any of the downstairs room which only left her to assume that he was somewhere upstairs. The fire was causing her to weaken and when she tried to speed towards the staircase, she wasn't as quick as she should have been and the fire quickly spread leaving her with absolutely nowhere to go except upstairs which was where she was going anyway. Elena forced herself to run up the stairs, ignoring the exhausting and the pain she was feeling. The burning sensation was growing, overwhelming her with every stair she climbed but she had to keep going. There was no way she could give up now. She would die if she did. "Damon" Elena managed to choke finally making herself realize truly how weak she was becoming. "Damon, where are you?" Tears escaped from her brown eyes as the fire tore at her clothing. She finally reached the top of the stairs where she was greeted to a hallway of oxygen. No fire was in sight, except for behind her but she knew this wouldn't be the scenario for long. She had to hurry because she only had moments until the fire caught up with her. She threw open the first door she came across to running in there searching for any sign of Damon. She kept calling out to him as she searched the rooms, one by one; leaving her with the disappointing truth that Damon was not in either one of them. She came to the last door which is when she realized that the fire had caught up to her. It was nearly a foot away. She screamed and opened the door and got in the room as quick as she could. She turned the room upside down looking for Damon but he wasn't there. He wasn't in the house. "DAMON" Elena pled as fire came through the door welcoming itself into the room where she had took shelter. She was still crying only now the cries turned into terrifying wails. She looked around the room searching for an exit; a window; anything but this seemed to be the only room with no god damn window. She cursed under her breath as the realization came to her. She had to go back out there… into the flames and search for Damon. It was the only option she had that could save him or her. She jumped up off the door and ran through the door into the orange flames. They tore at her skin as she ran through the hallway towards the staircase once more. Her screamed echoed through the hallway. She looked down at her arms which were burned to what seemed like a crisp. The first layers of skin were completely melted off revealing her muscle and bone in certain parts. She panicked at this sight and began to desperately descend the stairs searching for Damon. "Damon, please answer me" She yelled but it was no use. There was no reply.

The house had begun to fall apart. Boards were falling all around her and the roof had begun to collapse. She was nearly to the door reaching with both of her arms extended out when a board in the roof fell loose and landed on her stunning her for a moment. It was long enough to trap her for good because seconds later the whole roof caved in leaving Elena buried underneath the burning wood to be left and reduced to ash.

Her world was becoming black as her life slipped away; her world was going black and she didn't care about herself. She was thinking about Damon. About how she failed him and how she could have saved herself and him. _I love you Damon. I always have and I always will. _And with that last thought, Elena Gilbert's world went blank.

Damon had been out of the boarding house ever since the moment Elena went back in, though he had no idea. When he managed to escape the flame of his previous home; he searched for Elena knowing that she had escaped because he had watched her. He had just needed to retrieve a couple items from his room which he thought were valuable which now seemed not have any bit of value right now. As soon as he realized that Elena was still inside the boarding house, he ran back in there only to find her buried beneath a pile of burning wood. He ignored the burning sensation on his skin as he removed the rubble from Elena's burned body. Once she was free; he picked her up as gently and quickly as he could and exited the boarding house within an instant.

She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing. Her face was barely recognizable. It was so burned that it shocked Damon. She didn't even look like herself. Her hair was burned, her clothes were ragged and burned. Every part of her was severely burned. He couldn't think about that now thought. He was in the middle of performing well… blood CPR. He had cut himself and let it drip into her mouth. He then blew into her mouth ensuring that the blood trickled down her throat. She still wasn't moving. He had no idea what else to try.

Damon began to loose it after what seemed like hours passed. Nothing was working, he had drained nearly half of himself dry trying to save Elena and he wasn't strong to begin with. He didn't realize this. His clothes were also burned and his flesh was also torn. He was becoming really weak himself but he needed to save Elena.

"Elena baby, please wake up. Don't do this to me! I can't lose you" He cried tears escaping from his eyes dropping onto her newly flawed face.

She wasn't waking up and it was killing Damon more and more as each second passed. It was over. He had lost her.


	18. Twisted loss

__**My author's note is at the end of this chapter, you will know why. Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

_She wasn't waking up and it was killing Damon more and more as each second passed. It was over. He had lost her. _

* * *

It's been two days since the passing of Elena Gilbert. Two days since the love of Damon's life has died but he hasn't come to terms with it yet. He was still delusional; he didn't believe that it was really happening. He keeps telling himself she wasn't dead because her body didn't look like it was dead. Her body was not a disgusting shade of green nor was all of her veins nearly bulging out of her body. Because of this; he forced himself into believe that she wasn't dead. He was the only one who thought this of course. He had brought her body to her house to tell her family of the 'accident' she has been in but they came to the conclusion right away there was no way she had survived. Jenna cried and cried the past few days as the reality of her niece's death finally set in. She was coping but not well. Rick was with her all the time although she hardly spoke to him. She would just stay in her room watching television. Jeremy was a different story. He had gone the other way, the same way he took to when his parents died. He began drinking again and Damon was pretty sure that he had started smoking pot again but Damon was in too much pain to realize it. He knew Elena would want Damon to compel her brother again; to make him story damaging himself but he couldn't bring himself to talk to Jeremy. Both Jenna and Jeremy knew that it wasn't Damon's fault she got caught in that fire. He told them what happened the night they were wrapping Christmas gifts about how Stefan and Katherine showed up in the boarding house. He told them how they got into an argument with each other and how Stefan had said horrible things to Elena. He told them how they left and Damon and Elena went back into the parlor only to find fire spreading throughout the house. He told them he ordered Elena to get out and he watched her kick her way through the window. They understood completely that it was Stefan and Katherine's doing. They didn't blame Damon one bit and he was so thankful for it because he blamed himself. He shouldn't have stayed inside; he should have just left right behind her, comforting her when they were safe but he didn't.

Ever since that day, Damon has kept to himself. He couldn't go back to the boarding house and he had no idea where else to go. Jenna and Jeremy invited him to live with them and take Elena's room but Damon couldn't do that. He settled on the nearby hotel and stayed there since. He has done nothing but research. He researched vampires and why when one dies; their veins didn't bulge out of their body or their skin didn't turn but he couldn't find anything with any significance to what he was looking for. All he could find was that it sometimes took longer for those symptoms to occur and they would appear sooner or later; but Damon didn't settle with this news. He knew there was something up besides this. He could sense it and he knew that she wasn't dead. He wouldn't stop searching until he found what he needed to bring his lover back to him and her family.

Today marks the day of her funeral which was a closed casket, of course. He was attending though he didn't want to. He didn't see the point. They were having a funeral for somebody who wasn't even dead and they were going to bury her? This didn't make sense to Damon. Why didn't anybody else realize what was happening? Jenna called and told him the time and place of the funeral and asked if he could do up a little speech to say before they lowered her body. He agreed knowing it was pointless but did it to stop her family from complaining. He wrote up his speech as if he believed she was dead and tucked it inside the pocket of his black suit before picking up the roses he had bought and headed out the hotel room door towards the cemetery.

Once he arrived, he spotted where her funeral was instantly. There were dozens of people gathering around taking seats and talking to each other. He first seen Jenna whose eyes were puffy from crying. He seen Alaric trying to comfort his girlfriend and he saw Jeremy whose eyes were also red and swollen and he held a flask. Bonnie was amongst the crowd of people and he locked eyes with her. She looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and they had bags underneath them. He knew that Elena's best friend hadn't slept since what happened. He would need her help and he needed to speak with her as soon as the gathering was over. He quickly spotted Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and all of the other people who knew Elena. The mayor, Sheriff Forbes, the priest, and even some faces he had never seen before.

Damon inhaled slowly before stepping towards the crowd of people. He noticed everything got quieter when he was among them but he chose to ignore it or at least pretend to ignore it. He locked eyes with the casket that his beautiful lover lay in; nailed shut. There was a stunning picture of her on it, lit candles, flowers, and other memoirs of her that people had laid upon it. Damon took a step toward it placing the roses next to another set of flowers and muttered something that nobody but him was meant to hear. "I will fix this Elena. I'll get you back." He then walked over to Jenna and Jeremy who had already taken a seat and sat next to them waiting for the priest to begin.

"As you all know. Today is a day of mourning and love. Today we honor the loving and beautiful, Elena Gilbert. She is only eighteen years old and didn't deserve to go like this but God had his plans and I'm sure that she is up there linking hands with him right now as they watch down over us; giving us the strength to carry on". That was enough for Damon to hear. It was pointless to listen to this bullshit when none of it was true. She wasn't even dead for Christ sake but he couldn't speak up now. People would think of him as a madman. He glanced around at all those who were listening to the priest's words. Nearly every single person at the funeral was crying or had been. Damon didn't realize how much time had gone until Jenna stood up next to him; blowing her nose. She walked to where the priest was taking out a piece of paper; her speech. Damon forced himself to listen to this speech. He might as well seeing it was probably going to be long.

Jenna smiled before she started but the smile was false. It quickly left revealing the pain she was actually feeling. She sighed trying to calm herself down and began. "I would first of all like to thank each and every one of you who took time out of your schedule to come here today. It means the world to me and my family and I'm sure it would mean the world to Elena. Elena went through so much over the past couple years. As you all know Miranda and Grayson Gilbert were her parents. A couple years ago Elena and they were driving home and their car went off Wickory Bridge and into the river. They didn't make it but by some miracle, Elena did. After she was relieved from the hospital she was put in my care because it was what my big sister, Miranda wanted. I moved back home and moved into their house to take care of her and Jeremy. I had no idea what I was doing. I'm only a few years older than Elena for crying out loud." She chuckled causing some of the audience to laugh for a brief moment as well, Damon included. "So I tried my best, tried to put on this tough guardian act. After a while I got the hang of it and it wasn't so bad. Elena wasn't the same though. She was always distant and upset; she never let herself be happy again until the following school year started where she met a boy." The crowd glanced around wondering where Stefan was because only the family, Damon and Bonnie knew about the break up and the change in boyfriends. _This is going to be quite a shocker for them when I read my speech._ Damon thought to himself before continuing to listen to Jenna realizing he missed the part about Stefan lighting up her world which he was kind of glad he missed. "Elena didn't deserve to go this young or this way. She was too caring. She was too loving. She was too young and too beautiful. I don't think God wanted this for her. How could God want somebody to go through so much pain to die just to be with him? I know she is in good hands but I will never be the same. She has grown to be more than my niece; it was like she was my daughter. I'm going to hand this over to Damon Salvatore now. So let me end this off by saying. I love you Elena and I know you're watching down over me, over us" She corrected. "Until we meet again." She hurried back to her seat because she had started crying again.

Damon sighed and got up out of his heading towards where Jenna had been moments ago. He was preparing himself to lie to all these people. He retrieved the speech he had prepared from his pocket and unfolded it. "I met Elena the beginning of September last year. Her first impression of me was that I was an ass" He smirked and the people laughed. "I was. I gave her absolutely no reason to like me because she was involved with my brother, Stefan I don't get along with and who is not here today because of unknown reasons." The people made whispers at the realization of Stefan's absence but Damon cleared his throat and continued anyway. "So whenever I would encounter Elena I would make snotty remarks, say sarcastic things, I never had anything nice to say. But she was nice to me the whole time. She would try to help me when I didn't want help and she would care when nobody else did. I knew it was wrong but I started falling for my brother's girlfriend. She was unlike anybody I have ever met. She cared about every single person and put them before herself. She had the biggest heart you could have and it was truly a heart of gold that she possessed." He smiled at everyone watching him as he thought of their happy memories together. "I knew it was wrong but I began to make it clear that I was falling for her. She would get awkward around me but I could feel there was something between us. She and Stefan didn't last for complicated reasons that I will not tell but not long ago we started seeing each other. She made me the happiest man on this earth and I was-am" He quickly corrected himself. "I am honored to call her mine and I am so grateful to have a girl as special as Elena. I love you more than words can describe and I promise that will never change. See you soon my princess." And he walked back to his seat leaving a shocked group. Jenna greeted him still crying but smiling at him "That was beautiful Damon, thank you" She leaned in hugging him and he returned it. "You're welcome Aunt Jenna."

Damon had tuned out long ago but there were still speeches going on. Jeremy followed right after Damon and his was a combination of his own mixed with some of Jenna's words. Bonnie was after him hardly able to speak because of her crying but she managed to choke out what she needed to say before hurrying back to her seat. One by one her friends and family said what was on their mind until everybody had spoken and it was time to lower her body. Everybody gathered around the grave as her wooden casket was lowered into the ground. The number of people thinned out as they began to leave. Family stayed talking to other members of the town but even after a few minutes; Jenna and Jeremy left leaving nobody there but Damon. "Princess. I don't know why everybody else has given up on you but I will figure out what is happening. I know you are still alive and I will never give up on you. I promise."

* * *

Elena awoke in her bed to the sun beaming in on her. She glanced at the time realizing how late she had actually slept in. She had only meant to take a nap. She jumped out of bed grabbing the quickest shower she had ever taken in her leave and got ready as quickly as she could. Once she was dressed and ready she hurried downstairs to question her aunt why she hadn't waken her up but the house was empty. There was no note, no message left for her to indicate where they had gone to. Since when had all these flowers and sympathy cards been here? Why would there be sympathy cards? Elena was confused but shook the thought away. She was too concentrated on leaving to find them or Damon. She hurried to the boarding house only to find nothing there. The beautiful mansion was no longer there. _What the fuck is going on?_ Elena thought. What happened to Damon's house and where was he? Something in the back of Elena's head commanded her to head towards the graveyard so she found herself outside of the graveyard where a funeral must be taking place. There were nearly fifty people seated, all in black. Elena walked toward the group before noticing who was there causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Jenna was seated in front along with Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon, Matt, Caroline and everybody else she knew. Why didn't anybody inform her that somebody had died? Why did they let her sleep in? She obviously knew who was there because it was such a small town and she had to know them if all her friends and family were there. Elena glanced towards Jenna and Damon beginning to move toward them but quickly realized there was nowhere for her to seat so she settled with a backseat. She would wait until the ceremony was over to confront her boyfriend and her aunt.

Nobody seemed to care or even notice Elena's new presence because as she seated herself, nobody looked her way. They kept crying and looking forward as her aunt Jenna made her way towards the front of the group which only cause Elena's eyebrows to burrow in confusion. Why was Jenna making a speech? She began to listen to her aunt's speech and she quickly became frightened listening to her aunt talk about her as if Elena was dead. She couldn't fathom what was happening. Why was Jenna saying words about Elena and talking about her life so sadly? Jenna had already seated and this time Damon stood up making his way towards the front of the group. His face was cold. There was no emotion there as he began to read his speech. Elena was beyond petrified by now. She didn't know what to even think. Damon was doing the exact same thing. He was talking about her so beautifully but in past tense. As if she was gone? Elena began to cry out of frustration as she listened to her brother, her best friend, and all of her other friends talk about her as if she were dead. It was finally over. People began to leave but Elena didn't move and nobody seemed to realize this. Everybody was left now except Damon who was hovering above the hole that the casket had just been lowered into. Elena stood up and began moving toward Damon, trying to figure out what kind of sick joke everybody was playing. His back was turned to her as she walked up right behind him. He mustn't have heard her because he seemed lost in thought until he began to talk. "Princess. I don't know why everybody else has given up on you but I will figure out what is happening. I know you are still alive and I will never give up on you. I promise."

"Damon?" Elena asked causing Damon to jump around and lock eyes with her.

"Elena?" Damon said reaching out to cup her face.

* * *

How was it? I had no intention on killing Elena but I had this really good idea that I knew would work. This is my favorite chapter so far and I found it the hardest/saddest to write. Damon can't seem to grasp the fact that she is gone, or so we thought? He's in denial but now it seems like it's a good thing that he was.

Anyway I'm going to stop rambling because I have homework to do but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do and remember;** please review**.

xoxo

Courtney.


	19. Ressurection from love

Oh god, how's longs it been? I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait, I am. School's been hectic. All last week was tests and all this week is big exams worth 15% of the year, and guess what? I have six.. joy. One done today though and I think I did really well :) That's why this chapter was so long getting up. I started this one last week and tried to update on my studying breaks but I only found enough time to write the past couple days but I figured I'd take a half hour out of my time to get this up for you guys. It's the most I can do right now :)

_I got the little idea at the end from last Thursdays episode._ Well just the part about her mom. Anyway enough with the boring speech and onto reading. Thanks for all my lovely reviewers and remember; I love knowing what you guys think of the chapters :) **Please review!**

_going to start doing this because of the SOPA thing going on.._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. No copyright intended. **  
_

* * *

_Everybody was left now except Damon who was hovering above the hole that the casket had just been lowered into. Elena stood up and began moving toward Damon, trying to figure out what kind of sick joke everybody was playing. His back was turned to her as she walked up right behind him. He mustn't have heard her because he seemed lost in thought until he began to talk. "Princess. I don't know why everybody else has given up on you but I will figure out what is happening. I know you are still alive and I will never give up on you. I promise."_

* * *

_ "Damon?" Elena asked causing Damon to jump around and lock eyes with her._

_ "Elena?" Damon said reaching out to cup her face._

"Damon what's going on?" Elena demanded. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"You're really here" he ignored while still cupping her face; completely mesmerized at the realization that he was right all along. She wasn't dead.

She gave him a puzzled look. "Where else would I be?" She reached to grab his hands that were still resting on her cheeks.

"You don't know what has happened, do you?"

"No?"

Damon sighed. "Elena I don't even know how to beginning telling you."

"Just spit it out, Damon" She demanded and was getting more impatient and worried.

"Well… If you don't mind me being blunt. You just witnessed your own funeral. You just got buried. Apparently you're dead, Elena."

"No. This doesn't even make sense." She tried to find the words. "I think- No. I know I'm alive. I woke up this morning in my bed for crying out loud."

"I was the only person who thought you were still alive. It didn't make sense to me. Your body wasn't the way it should have been. You weren't a grey-green color and your veins weren't out. It didn't make sense to me." He confessed. "I researched and searched again and again reasons why that wouldn't happen but I couldn't find anything. You must be trapped somewhere. Something didn't go right."

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm dead? But nothing happened for me to die. I mean, what do you mean I must be trapped?" She snapped. "Are you trying to tell me I'm in like vampire limbo or something?"

"Elena. You don't remember?" He asked, burrowing his brows together.

"Remember what Damon" She was losing her patience at the revelation that she couldn't remember anything that had happened.

"We were at the boarding house, wrapping presents. You and I. And we got a little surprise visit from Stefan, who brought Katherine with him only to screw around with us. He blamed you for his new way of living and new found love in Katherine he so claims to have. They left so we went back into the parlor until we noticed flame. I made you get out as soon as I saw the fire. I was coming right behind you; I just had to grab a couple things. I shouldn't have." He put his hands to his face covering his eyes so Elena couldn't see the tears that were desperately trying to escape. "When I finally came out; you were back inside looking for me I assume." Elena gasped as she finally realized what had happened. You were in there too long. The roof collapsed on top of you and you couldn't get free. By the time I got you out; it was too late. Or so I thought" His voice had become hoarse and mumbled as the guilt welled its way back into his head.

Elena didn't know what to say. She knew she died in a fire. She knew life was over for her but why was she still here? Why was she still talking to Damon, why could only Damon see her? It confused her beyond belief and memories of one of her and Bonnie's old conversations surfaced. She and Bonnie were once glancing through Grimoire's until they came across a page that read; if she could remember the Latin correctly "iterum diligit" which means loves again. Bonnie was reading through it and it stated that if a 'demon' died trying to save the person the love; they proved themselves worthy and were deemed a second chance. Elena's eyes shot wide open.

"Damon I know what it is!"

"Enlighten me" He smirked.

"Me and Bonnie were looking through an old grimoire one time and we found a spell that said love again. And Bonnie translated it for me after she read it. It read that if a vampire died trying to save somebody they loved; this proved them worthy of life. They would have a second chance if the help of a witch was found! Damon" She squealed. "There's still hope! Bonnie will know what to do, you have to call her!"

Damon was speechless. Witches and their complicated witchy jujube. He nodded to Elena as he motioned Elena away from the cemetery and toward the boarding house while dialing Bonnie's number.

"Bonnie. I need your help."

"_Damon I don't want to help you"_ Her voice was soft and cold.

"No Bonnie you don't understand. Elena isn't dead." He spat.

"_What do you mean, Elena isn't dead?"_

"She's walking right beside me though the only person who can see and hear her is me. It's hard to explain. She remembered an old spell you guys were looking at. Meet me at the boarding house. Now!" He ended the call before Bonnie could choke out a word.

They ran to the boarding house as quick as they could and moments after they arrived; Bonnie was just getting there.

Elena completely forgot about her situation momentarily as she saw the witch for the first time in what seemed like weeks, maybe it was. She ran towards Bonnie's vehicle anxiously waiting for the hug they always gave each other when they met. "Bonnie" She cried attempting at throwing her arms around her friend. "I'm so glad to see –" She cut her sentence short. Damon and Elena knew for a fact that Elena ran trying to embrace Bonnie. While she was speaking to her; she moved through her friend and ended up behind her.

"Elena" Damon ran catching up with her, cooing her while she got emotional.

"I forgot Damon." She sobbed. "For a second, I thought she could see me."

"I know. We will fix this immediately. I promise." Even though the words escaped his lips; he was unsure if they were speaking the truth. What if Bonnie couldn't save Elena and she was doomed like this for the rest of her time? Damon had no idea how long Elena's spirit, ghost or whatever you could call it; was going to stick around. She could only be here temporary. Maybe there's a time limit on how long she can stay here without the spell being performed or succeeding. Fright wasn't the right word to describe him now. He was petrified. He couldn't lose her; he had just gotten her. He was finally awarded once in his life with the most precious prize he could ever win. There's no way it can get taken from him yet, or ever.

Bonnie coughed feeling awkward watching Damon cuddle air knocking him out of his trance. "Damon, you have got a lot of explaining to do." He nodded without saying anything knowing the feisty witch wasn't finished talking yet. "I'm supposed to assume that-that bit of air your smoothing down" She pointed to where his hands were. "Is Elena."

"Yup" Damon simply said popping the p still not bothering to try and explain yet.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Well let's say that is _Elena_. Elena why can't I see you?"

"Because I'm stuck in some stupid vampire limbo crap. I was given a second chance at life because I died trying to save Damon."

Bonnie widened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders forward gesturing her waiting for an answer.

"You can't hear her Bonnie. We don't know why but for some god damn reason; the only person who can hear or see her is me." He shrugged. "She just said though and I quote" He motioned his fingers and smirked. "Because I'm stuck in some stupid vampire limbo crap. I was given a second chance at life because I died trying to save Damon."

Bonnie cringed at the words. Elena died trying to save Damon, it got her every time. Elena was so selfless sometimes. She thought about others before she even considered herself. Bonnie knew deep down inside it was going to get her best friend killed sooner or later. "I'm still not convinced."

Damon exaggeratedly sighed. "Well it's what she said. What do we need to do to prove to you that I'm being serious? And why the hell would I make this up?"

"I don't know why you would make this up. Perhaps for some kind of sick joke? Elena if this really is you; tell me something that only you would know."

Elena's mind began to wondering trying to think of something she and only she would know. Something that Bonnie didn't even tell Caroline. That was going to be tricky. Her best friend told Caroline almost everything that she told Elena. Her eyes shot wide open. "Bonnie. I'm sorry for repeating this now because we said it would never be talked about again. This is the only thing I can think of." She sighed. "When you were seven; you were sexually abused by your uncle." She swallowed at the horrifying memories that was being resurfaced. "Nobody knew it was going on, only me. You made me pinky swear that I wouldn't tell nobody. You were afraid. He threatened you. If you told anybody; he would hurt you and he would hurt your mom. We kept things quiet for nearly six months and you told me everything was getting better. He was barely hurting you anymore and when it did; it wasn't like he used to." Elena paused looking at Bonnie and then at Damon. Damon looked from her to Bonnie with such pity and Bonnie just stood there; curious as to what Damon was trying to think of.

"But right before your birthday; he did something really bad Bon and you got rushed to the hospital. I was the one who found you and told your mom everything. She couldn't believe it after I told her what your uncle was doing. When things got better; your mother pressed charges against her brother and he was found guilty with 10 years in prison for child molestation. Your mother couldn't take all of the gossip going around town about her sibling; so she packed up in the middle of the night and left. She didn't tell a soul. She only left you one simple note with nothing more than a few sentences. _When the time is right and the magic's within. I will find you. We will unite again but until now my angel, forget about me." _By the time Elena was done telling Bonnie-well Damon the horrible past; tears were free falling down her eyes. She looked at Damon while wiping her eyes with her hands waiting for him to tell Bonnie.

"Elena says she's really sorry for repeating this. You guys promised it would never be talked about again but it was the only thing she could think of that would make you believe she's really here." Sadness filled his voice and he actually felt bad for Bonnie. She built herself up to be such a independent and strong girl after what had happened and he looked up to her for that. He would forever see her differently than he had moments ago. He began to tell Bonnie and he watched her expression fade from hard to pitiful. She didn't even try to hold back her tears once she realized the truth Damon was speaking. Elena had to be here. Nobody else knew that and Bonnie knew that Elena would never tell Damon if she didn't have to. It was the worst thing in Bonnie's life. She even had to go to therapy for it. Therapy for a seven year old. That's how traumatic it was for her.

By the time Damon was finished reciting his girlfriend's words; Bonnie was crying and smiling. Crying because of the hurt she was forced to feel once more. Crying because of the missing piece inside of her where her mother once was. Crying because of the truth that her best friend had died; but was stuck back here trying to break free and become alive once more. But she was happy because she believed Damon. She was smiling because her best friend wasn't one hundred percent gone. Bonnie completely ignored the topic that was just brought up trying to forget about it again. "Oh Elena" She broke down falling to her knees. "I'll do anything to save you. I'm sorry for shutting you out this last while. I swear I'll make it better." She pled.


	20. Time is running out

Thanks to everybody who stuck through this journey with me. I have just decided that after this I am going to have one or two more chapters, it all depends how much I can fit into one. If it needs to be broken it two;it will so be prepared. I'm sad for it to end honestly :(

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Vampire_ Diaries.**

* * *

"_Oh Elena" She broke down falling to her knees. "I'll do anything to save you. I'm sorry for shutting you out this last while. I swear I'll make it better." She pled._

* * *

Bonnie, Elena, and Damon spent the past hours trying to decipher the spell. Bonnie couldn't exactly understand what it was saying or how the process worked. When Bonnie truly understood what needed to be done; she realized she would not be able to do it alone. She needed help and lots of it. There was no witch that could help her that was alive. Her gram was dead and she didn't know or trust any other witch. Emily needed to be called upon and Bonnie didn't know how that was going to work out. Emily hated vampires now. She was especially not fond of the Salvatore's and even though Elena wasn't one of them, Damon wanted Emily's help. But so did Bonnie and the Bennett witches had an oath where they helped their family, their descendants even if it was beyond their approval.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Damon cocked an eyebrow up as he drew forward his glass of bourbon and allowed the amber liquid in the glass to reach his lips helping him calm down with each drop.

"I have no idea. I don't know if Emily will even respond and if she does; she isn't going to be too happy about this. This spell is energy consuming. I'm not so sure I can even manage to perform it with help. There is a risk."

"Tell Bonnie I don't want her doing this if she's risking her life" Elena commanded suddenly worried about her best friend.

"No Elena. I'm sure Bonnie would agree one hundred percent with me on this one."

"What's she saying now?" Bonnie questioned.

"She doesn't want you attempting if it there's a risk involved." Bonnie shook her head to this.

"I'm doing this Elena. How can't I? You're my best friend and I am going to do anything in my power to help you come back." The witch exclaimed causing Elena only to shake her head but Bonnie not being able to see and Damon simply choosing to ignore it.

An awkward moment of silence fell upon them. Damon cleared his throat. "Well… let's get this show on the road." He smirked trying to ease the tension between the trio.

Bonnie just nodded in approval sitting next to the line of candles she had placed side by side on the floor. The witch relaxed herself, closed her eyes and called upon Emily. "Emily, if you can hear me. I beg for your help. I can not do it alone, I am too weak. Elena is in trouble, Emily and I need to save her. Something has gone terribly wrong. She is a vampire but I'm sure you already knew that. She has been killed but her body was not laid to rest. She is back; stuck in some kind of vampire-purgatory where only Damon can see or communicate with her." She inhaled deeply. "She is my best friend and I'm begging you to please help me. This spell is too difficult to perform on my own and you are the only person I have left. Please Emily, if you hear me show me a sign." Bonnie begged waiting for a response.

Moments after she finished speaking; the candles' flame brightened immensely. This was their sign. Emily was there. She heard her descendant and she was going to help.

Elena tugged at Damon's shirt. "Damon! Emily's going to help!"

"That's a good thing, sweetheart. This has to work." His tone was hopeful. He wasn't going to give up yet. He couldn't. If she died, he would too. He had decided this before his assumptions had been right. If Elena actually does die; the following dawn, Damon is going to stand beside her grave and remove his ring. If he cannot have the love of his life, then he wishes not to even live. He doesn't feel the need to live without her. Life had been horrible before her and life would be horrible after her. There was no way that he would ever recover if he looses her. Elena grabbed his hand and squeezed is tightly smiling at him before returning all her attention to Bonnie again.

"Emily I'm going to begin now" Bonnie looked down at the grimoire on the floor and began to chant the spell in Latin. Her voice started off quiet and hopefully but quickly became loud and desperate as her energy left her. Emily was indeed helping her. The latch on the window undone and the wind rushed in, blowing out the candles sending shivers down Damon and Elena's spine. Bonnie's words became cries as blood trickled from her nose. This was not a good sign. She clutched the grimoire with both of her hands still reciting the words although they were barely audible now. What seemed like forever had only been minutes and neither Damon nor Elena could tell if Bonnie was going to be able to finish the spell. What if she couldn't? Where would that leave them? They would not even let themselves think that. They had to think about the good and not the bad. There was just as good a chance that it would work. It had to.

All of a sudden it was over. Bonnie had finished talking. The wind had stopped completely and the candles' had relighted themselves. Bonnie was breathing faster and heavier than normal not revealing any positivity or negativity towards what had just happened leaving a very curious couple wondering beside her.

Elena nudged Damon. "Well?" He implied.

Bonnie glared up at him wiping the blood from her nose. She shook her head. "I have no idea Damon. I should be able to see Elena but I can't. I did everything right and Emily did everything in her power to help. We are going to have to wait. That's all we can do." She didn't know what else to say. She felt defeated. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Spells didn't need time to work, they acted instantly upon enchantment. "The only thing I can tell you is to wait until morning. Then call me. I will come over and see if I can finally see and hear her. I have to go, I am exhausted."

Damon nodded. "I'll call you first thing in the morning, you better answer." He demanded, the witch nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. "Bonnie." She turned around glancing at Damon with what energy she had left. "Thank you. From me and Elena." He had never meant words so much before. Bonnie forced a smile the best she could and left.

There were no words spoke between them for a while. They just sat on the couch. Damon was embracing Elena playing with her hair. Elena was snuggled into Damon's chest losing oneself in his scent. She had always loved the smell of his cologne. She couldn't take anymore of the silence though. She didn't even know if the spell worked. She couldn't waste any time with him because it could be her last. Elena was petrified of death but in a way; she was ready for it. She had gotten as far in life as she was going to get. She had grown to be a women and she had fallen in love. Vampirism had taken away her chance at raising a family or ever leading a normal life so she was ready. But she wasn't ready to leave Damon. She needed eternity with him, they hadn't been together long enough.

She began thinking of past memories of her and Damon delaying their communication even longer but she lost herself. She thought back to the first time she laid eyes on him. He was breathtaking. There wasn't a flaw about him. An angelic way danced upon him although she had no idea why. He wasn't this Damon at first. He had built walls, aiming to be the bad guy.

She then fast forwarded to the time where she had told him she was surprised he thought that she would kiss him. Her exact words to him were _it's always going to be Stefan._ She couldn't have been more wrong. Those words didn't last true very long but she still felt bad. She broke him. He had allowed himself to love again and she completely shut him down causing his rage to be inflicted on the first person besides Elena he seen; which was Jeremy. And how did Elena respond to this? She had bluntly told him she hated him. She said that he had lost her forever. Those words couldn't have been more wrong. When Elena actually thought about it; she had always had a feeling deep down that she wouldn't be mad at Damon for long. She wouldn't be able to keep herself from forgiving him but at the time; she paid no attention to it. She had put Damon through so much pain and it killed her to think back on it. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve his love but as selfish as it sounds; she needed it. Her thoughts were interrupted by Damon's sweet voice.

"What are you thinking about, princess?"

She smiled at him. "Just about how much I love you. I don't deserve your love, Damon and I'm so grateful that you love me back after all I've done to hurt you." Before she could say anymore, he removed his fingers from her hair and placed them over her mouth.

"Don't go talking such nonsense Elena. I deserved every bit of it and you know it. I did nothing good to you back then. I gave you no reason to care for me even though I expected you to." Guilt flooded through his voice.

"But I cared for you anyway." She offered.

"Yes you did, thank you." He leaned down kissing her gently lips.

She smiled at him before sleep overtook her. She had suddenly become tired and her eyes were too heavy to open. Damon quickly grew tired as well. The events of the day finally catching up on him. He allowed his eyes to close and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep with the love of his life safely in his arms.

Both of their night was filled with dreams of each other, the exact same dream as a matter of fact.

_They were both in an open meadow. There wasn't a cloud in a sky. The sun was shining down ever so brightly. Elena was wearing a simple white sun dress with matching white flats. There was a glowing tan about her skin revealing the day's sun being directed on her. Damon looked just as ravishing. For once he wasn't wearing the black shirt, jeans and leather jacket. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with light jeans. His hair was longer, it suited him. He also possessed a slight tan. They were both so happy with each other, just soaking up each other's presence. Damon chased after Elena in the meadow while she ran away from him. He was faster so it wasn't long before he caught up to her; grabbing her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and playfully tackling her to the ground. They laughed while they tried to catch their breath. Damon pulled Elena in towards him kissing him. She responded quickly by pulling herself on top of him; deepening the kiss heating things up. _

Elena's eyes fluttered open coming to realization that it was a dream. She peered up with Damon who was also just waking up. He had a smile on his face.

"Good morning" He kissed her.

"Same to you" She kissed back. "I had the best dream ever."

He smirked. "Oh really, were we having sex?" She playfully slapped his arm.

"No. We were in a meadow just spending time together. It was so warm there. I swear we were human. We were out of breath from running."

"I had the exact same dream." He exclaimed.

"That's freaky." Elena said before realizing what needed to happen. "Call Bonnie, we need to see if it worked!"

Damon reached for his phone calling the witch instantly. He didn't even need to say anything. She muttered _I'll be right over _as her hello and hung up right after.

It didn't take very long for Bonnie to arrive. As a matter of fact, it only took perhaps five minutes. She didn't even bother to knock; she just came right in hurrying into the parlor where Damon and Elena was still lid.

"Bonnie" He greeted nodding in her direction.

She smiled in return. "Where is she?"

"Where do you think she is, she's right here lid beside me" He gestured his hands aiming them next to Elena's head.

The smile on Bonnie's face quickly faded and was replaced by an emotionless expression. "D-Damon…" Tears filled her eyes. "It mustn't have worked. I don't know what went wrong. I did everything right. I'm so sorry." She bawled turning around and running out of the boarding house as quickly as she had come in leaving an alarmed Damon and Elena behind.

"No" Elena whispered tears filling her eyes as well. "Damon, I don't want to leave. I can't leave you. I love you."

His eyes also filled. He hardly cried for anything but if there was anything to cry about this was it. The spell hadn't worked. He was going to lose her for good.

"I love you too Elena. Please don't leave me." He sobbed into her neck letting every barrier he ever had; go.

**Please review 3 **


	21. Life as we know it

"_No" Elena whispered tears filling her eyes as well. "Damon, I don't want to leave. I can't leave you. I love you."_

_ His eyes also filled. He hardly cried for anything but if there was anything to cry about this was it. The spell hadn't worked. He was going to lose her for good. _

_ "I love you too Elena. Please don't leave me." He sobbed into her neck letting every barrier he ever had; go._

* * *

"I don't want to Damon." She rested her head on his shoulders while she cried hysterically.

Damon didn't reply. He just grabbed her tight and squeezed his face into the crook of her neck. All thoughts flashed throughout his mind. How he had treated her bad, how she had forgave him, how she had grown to love him for him. The one thing in his life that actually made it worth living with Elena. She was who he was meant to be with. He was who she was meant to be with. They were soul mates; nobody else would even compare to their love. His thoughts wondered to his brother, to whom he despised more than anything. He promised him an eternity of misery and if hadn't been so foolish; he should have killed him long before now but it was too late. The fool fell for Katherine's manipulations and turned against his own brother and ex-lover.

Both of them remained silent; breathing in each other's presence trying not to think that it was their last day together, perhaps their last moments. Neither had any idea when she would leave, or how she would leave and frankly; it terrified both of them to pieces.

Elena had always said she would die if she had to but she did not have to. She did not want to, especially not now. Her thoughts flooded back to Stefan. Her mind searched for the good memories they had together but could only conjure up the memory that turned her feelings for him into hate; the last words they spoke to each other before he and Katherine caught the boarding house on fire; the fire that killed Elena. She would die hating Stefan Salvatore although she had loved him no more than a few months prior.

Damon jerked forward as if he had leaned forward but that was not so. He had just been leaning on Elena. He opened his eyes to see Elena with a shocked expression on her face, becoming more transparent as the seconds passed by.

"It's happening Damon" She cried trying to touch him but her hand would just go right through his face and his body.

"Elena please don't leave me" He said, barely audible while he tried not to break down.

"I love you Damon. I will always love you Damon. I hope we meet again someday. The past months have made my life worth living. I love you so much" Wiping her eyes, she blew him a kiss and smiled as much as she could before completely disappearing.

He bawled her name before collapsing to his knees. The thought crossed his mind. The thought about dying. He had no reason to live anymore so why should he? He gulped before standing back up on his feet, and removing his ring that protected him from the sunlight. He placed it on the closest surface next to him and made his way toward the entrance of Elena's house before stepping into the sunlight, and becoming nothing more than a pile of ash that quickly blew away with the wind.

* * *

_ "I told you we'd see each other again" Her sweet voice called from behind him._

_ "Where are we?" Damon asked looking around. Everything was green, they were on a field, it was a sunny day. Just like their dream._

_ "I don't know where we are" She answered honestly. "But as long as I'm with you, everything will be okay." She grabbed his hand, relieved that she could feel him once more. "How long have I been gone?" She asked._

_ Damon shrugged. "No more than ten minutes." _

_ Elena's eyes widened. "Damon, what did you do?"_

_ "I couldn't live without you Elena, I wasn't even going to try. I knew that life would never be worth living without you; so I ended it." He squeezed her hand tighter. "I got you. You got me. We are together forever now, just you and I. I love you"_

_ Elena decided to not even argue about what he had done. She had him which was all that mattered. If they were going to be together forever; she would be happy. "I love you too."_

_ The couple walked off into the sunset, surrounded by trees, flowers, and acres of grass that stretched out in every direction. Hand in hand they made their way farther and farther from where they had just stood; before disappearing into thin air leaving their love eternal. For always._

* * *

**And this story is finished, it took me a year to complete but I did it.**

**This is probably my shortest chapter, it is my shortest chapter, only 800+ words before I added this, I'm sorry it's short but after Elena died I didn't feel the need to describe Damon's death too much; it'd be too sad for you and too sad for me. Although, this chapter is sad.**

**I thank each and every one of you who have stuck with me throughout this entire story and read right from the beginning or just picked it up along the way. :)**

**I thank every person who silently read, reviewed, alerted me, Favorited me and my stories and any other alert I could have received, it means to much to me.**

**Check out my current story, only 4 chapters in. "Instant Attraction" Set back in 1864, AU/AH All delena. Stefan isn't the nicest in this story just for the warning he causes it to be rated M. Hope you enjoy that one like you enjoy this one and please. **

**Give me one last review :) **


End file.
